Cacería en colores
by Zelshamada
Summary: Un ratón está causando problemas en casa de los Asakura. Ahora, todos deben unirse para cazarlo sin que la pensión se caiga. [10º Cap: Gris.] ¡TERMINADO!
1. Negro

Shaman King

_***Cacería en Colores***_

** Capítulo 1:** **Negro**

**[~~~~~~~]**

 La misteriosa y fría Anna se encontraba ahora en el patio trasero de la casa Asakura. Su mirada, se la había ganado el cielo tranquilo de esa calurosa mañana de verano. 

 Se sentía calmada. Una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad se reflejaba en su rostro. ¡Aah! Que bien se sentía estar sereno, a pesar, de ser el perfecto contraste para lo que era normalmente aquella casa.

 El hecho de que ella vivieran 11 personas (Y la presencia casi constante de otra), jugaba gran papel, en el _equilibrio _de su morada. 

  Por eso, hay que aprovechar muy bien los poquísimos momentos de tranquilidad que ahí se daban. Anna se sentía tranquila, cosas muy rara... Tanto, como los momentos de tranquilidad que describimos. 

 Empezaba a desconfiar de aquella calma, y observó su alrededor.

Como sí lo hubiese invocado, sintió que algo se movía atrás de ella. Se volteó rápidamente, tratando de buscar el que la había perturbado: No encontró a nadie. Aún así, no se fió para nada. Estuvo muy atenta al más mínimo movimiento.

 Nuevamente, sintió la presencia a su alrededor.

-¿Qué rayos es que se mueve tan rápido?- Preguntó en voz alta, empezando a perder la paciencia.

 Pensó rápidamente en Hao Asakura, siempre haciendo bromas; Pero, desistió de la idea, al darse cuenta de que no era su presencia. Entonces ¿Quién?

 Otro rápido movimiento la hizo ponerse nerviosa, aquello no era nada _normal_, ... O tal vez sí.

 Giró rápidamente sobre su mismo eje. Nada... No había nada.

 De repente, un dolor intenso la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, a pesar, de que los de ella, siempre reflejaban indiferencia. Sintió que algo la mordía justo en su tobillo desprotegido. 

 No le dio tiempo de bajar la mirada para poder matar al que lo ha hecho. 

 -Negro...- Murmuró ésta- ... Todo está negro... ¡Jajajajajajaja!

 Sin previo aviso, empezó a reír. Ella nunca reía de aquella forma tan escandalosa,... Su cerebro no pensaba, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, y sus ojos, venían todo en negro.

 -Jaja....- Pronto, dejó de reír, para caer al suelo desmayada, y con las mejillas algo rojas.

 En ese momento, Yoh salió por la puerta.

-Annita, ¿De qué te estab...?- La pregunta se apagó en su garganta, mientras que se agachaba, al ver el estado de su prometida- ¡Anna!

 La llamó más que un par de veces, pero la chica, no reaccionaba.

-Escuché una risa poco común...- Opinó Horo Horo, que apenas y llegaba tallándose un ojos con sueño, aunque, luego de ver la escena, exclamó sorprendido- ¡Yoh! ¿Qué ha pasado?

 -No lo sé...- A penas y salieron las palabras de parte del menor Asakura, mientras que tomaba a Anna entre sus brazos, seguramente, para llevarla a alguna cama- ¡Pero mataré al culpable!

 Horo Horo se apresuró en ayudarlo.

** [~~~~~~~]**

**Fin del Capítulo 1.**

Notas:

Buen@s días/tardes/noches a todos..... He aquí un nuevo invento, salido gracias a un programa que vi en Discovery Channel, xD y experiencia propia.

 Sé que éste capítulo no quedó nada claro, y en realidad, esa era la _extraña_ idea. En los próximos capítulos, sabrán que le pasó a Anna.... Y a los demás! ^^ 

 Ojalá y sigan leyendo. Como verán, los capítulos no van a ser muy largos, pero, al menos entretenidos.

_***Dedicado a mi amiga Saya Asakura, por su cumpleaños: ¡Ojalá te guste! Sé que el regalo es atrasado ^^ pero, lo hice con cariño*** _

Mi e-mail ----- zelshamada@hotmail.com

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada


	2. Morado

**Shaman King.**

_--- Cacería en Colores ---_

**Capítulo 2:** -- Morado ---

**«-------»**

-

Nota de disculpa: No tengo excusa alguna que se tan buena, como para respaldar porqué no he seguido éste fic; simplemente no la tengo. Y por eso pido mis más sinceras disculpas.

Sé que muy poca gente lo lee, pero éste es un regalo para una amiga -Saya Asakura- a la que quiero mucho, y me parece que no tuve consideración al no seguirlo rápido. **PERDóN.**

Prometo hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para seguirlo. ¡Diox, lo prometo!

Muchas gracias, a aquellas personas que me dejaron un comentario; sin embargo, no puedo responderlos, gracias a mi bella PC. Oh! Ella sabe que la adoro.

Espero que les guste, éste próximo capítulo. (Sí, se aclaran las cosas xD) Y que le guste a Saya, la cual se fue de , quién sabe porqué, ya que era una gran escritora. A ver si me lo explicas.

-

**«-------**

-

Tamao remojó por vaya-a-saber-Dios-cuanta vez el grueso pañuelo blanco, en el agua que contenía un balde, previamente helado por Horo Horo.

Con una calma mecánica, posó el pañuelo frío sobre la pálida frente de la señorita Anna, la cual yacía inconciente en el futón del joven Yoh. La pelirrosada acarició los cabellos rubios con ternura maternal, y una gran preocupación en su semblante.

La señorita Anna no había despertado en toda la mañana, y todos estaban muy preocupados; por no hablar de la cara terroríficamente sería, de la cual el menor Asakura hacía gala. Incluso Hao se había ofrecido a ir a la farmacia, en busca de la medicina para bajar la fiebre.

Pilika abrió la puerta del cuarto con delicadeza, a pesar de haberlo hecho con los pies, llevando consigo una bandeja adornada de una abundante comida, la cual la posó al lado de su amiga Tamamura.

-Debes alimentarte, Tamao.- Le dijo la Ainu sonriendo débilmente.- Yo me encargaré de Anna, mientras te hago compañía.

-Gracias, señorita Pilika.- Agradeció la compañera humana de Konchi y Ponchi, retirándose de al lado de la sacerdotisa, para empezar a comer. La verdad era que tenía hambre, y no se haría del rogar.

Pilika tomó su posición, volviendo a retirar el paño de la frente de la bella joven, mojarlo en el agua helada, y volvérselo a poner.

La chica del Norte no era la excepción a la preocupación general de los habitantes de la casa, por el estado de Anna. Ella sentía por la rubia una gran estima, rayando peligrosamente el de la hermandad; nadie la culpaba por estar tan preocupada.

Pilika había visto a Anna ésa mañana cuando se despertó, y la observó tan llena de energía como siempre. ¿Cómo fue que, de repente, apareció desmayada en el jardín? ¿Y por qué reía tanto? No lo parecía normal, incluso para su modo de vivir, ése caso era sospechoso.

La prometida de Yoh parecía la bella durmiente. No hacía ningún moviendo, parecía meramente dormida; no se quejaba, no sudaba, no fruncía el ceño, sólo tenía una fiebre altísima que no podían bajársela con nada, y las mejillas sonrosadas, gracias a la misma.

-Yo también creo que esto es muy extraño.- Le dijo Tamao rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, adivinándole el pensamiento.

-A buena hora que a Fausto se le ocurrió irse de vacaciones.- Suspiró la de largo cabello, con una mueca triste.- Si tan sólo estuviera aquí, las cosas serían un poco más sencillas.

-Tú lo has dicho.- Le respondió la chica de la tablilla- Creo que oí al Joven Lyserg decir que estaba haciendo lo posible por contactarlo; supongo que aún no lo encuentra.

-Pues, espero que lo haga pronto. No sabemos cuanto resista Anna ésta fiebre.

-La señorita Anna es fuerte; debemos confiar en los muchachos. Como dice el Joven Yoh: _Todo estará bien._

-Todo estará bien.- Repitió Pilika inconscientemente, tratando de que la frase no se le fuera de la mente, y volvía a retirar el paño de la frente de Anna, para mojarlo.

La habitación, volvió a quedar en silencio.

-

**«-------**

-

Los miembros del equipo de los Yohyohs, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, con una uniformidad de caras francamente preocupadas.

Ryu y Lyserg al lado derecho de la mesa; Ren y Horo Horo al frente de ellos, Chocolove e Yoh coronando las puntas. Todos paseaban sus multicolores ojos hasta la puerta cada cierto tiempo. Algunos se aventuraban a estudiar el semblante de seriedad que Yoh portaba. Casi daba miedo.

Sus espíritus acompañantes flotaban al lado de sus respectivos shamanes, guardando un respetuoso silencio que nadie pensaba romper. Todos esperaban a que Hao volviera con la medicina, para tener alguna esperanza de que la fiebre de la Itako bajara, o al menos despertara.

El menor Asakura, a pesar de sus ojos tristes, estaba consiente que tenían escasez de ideas, ya que las pocas que había surgido no parecían funcionar. Por más que Horo Horo enfriara el agua del balde, los ojos negros de su Annita no relucían. Y Lyserg había tratado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, moviendo su péndulo de un lado al otro en un mapa, tratando de buscar a Fausto, teniendo un resultado totalmente frustrado.

Por último recurso, Hao se ofreció a sí mismo para ir a la farmacia a comprar medicina.

También habían intentado pasarle parte de sus energías al cuerpo de la rubia, pero nada funcionaba.

Necesitaban una solución y rápido, porque ya empezaba a desesperarse, y cuando eso pasaba pensaba con aún menos claridad. No necesitaba que le dijeran que sus amigos estaban igual de preocupados por Anna como para notarlo. Sentía que todos llevaban sus neuronas al máximo tratando de buscar alguna respuesta; o mínimo alguna pista para contactar al médico shaman.

¡Incluso Manta lo había llamado! Excusándose, diciendo que pronto estaría ahí, pero que por ese momento no podía escaparse de sus clases especiales, porque con una falta más: le suspenderían.

Y como sentía que necesitaba al pequeño genio.

Ryu fue el primero en suspirar derrotado, sintiendo como su cerebro se freía, y dejando que su cuerpo se fuera hacia atrás con suavidad, hasta acostarse en el suelo. Cerró los ojos con pesadez, y trato de volver a juntar trozos de su inteligencia ya fundida, para seguir pensando en cómo mejorar el estado de Doña Anna.

-Yoh, no te preocupes, ya encontraremos algo.- Le animó Horo Horo, posando su mano, sobre el hombro del flaco Asakura- O sino, encontraremos a Fausto, así tengamos que recorrer el mundo entero.

-Así es- Siguió Ren cerrando los ojos, y cruzándose de brazos-; tú eres el primero que dice que para todo hay una solución, así que espero, que no seas el que pierda la esperanza, ¿de acuerdo? O me harás golpearte.

-¡Cierto, pue'! Además, con esa cara largota, no harás na'a más que hacerte feo.- Chocolove sonrió, colocándose las manos sobre su morena nariz instintivamente, sólo por si acaso alguna lanza de la familia Tao intentaba dañarla.

Yoh soltó una sonrisa sincera, y trató de relajarse un poco; casi no lo consiguió.

-Gracias, chicos.- Les dijo, suspirando- Es que pensar en lo que le pudo haber pasado... Yo…

-Pero no fue tú culpa, amigo Yoh.- El inglés tomó la palabra- Volvamos a mandar a nuestros espíritus a que den una vuelta, para buscar a Fausto.

-Cierto.- Habló Ryu todavía acostado en el suelo- ¡Ya oíste Takagueroh! ¡Esfuérzate buscando a Eliza!

Y como si todos los espíritus hubieran recibido la orden del fanático de Elvis, salieron rápidamente a buscar al doctor, o en su defecto, a su compañera.

-Espero que ésta vez sí lo encuentren.- Pensó el chino en voz alta.

-Sí…- Apoyaron algunos más.

Ryu dejó estirar sus brazos, sobre su cabeza. Se sentía cansado y a la vez, decepcionado de sí mismo, por no ser de gran ayuda, para Don Yoh. ¡Él quería ayudar! Así que volvió a estudiar la situación una vez más.

Sin embargo, un ligero moviendo salido de la puerta que daba a la cocina lo distrajo. Parpadeó varias veces, al darse cuenta de que era observado por algo tan pequeño.

-¡Oh, miren!- Dijo mientras se levantaba del piso, y se movilizaba hasta la puerta de la cocina.- Habrá que fumigar la pensión, no sabía que aquí había ratones.

En efecto, todos miraron la mano del de espada de Madera una vez la elevó. Un gran ratón era sujeto por la cola entre sus dedos, mientras éste se retorcía tratando de escapar. Dejó salir una pequeña risita, mientras que pensaba en devolverlo al jardín.

No obstante, a penas dio un paso, sintió un terrible dolor en la palma de su mano; con rapidez soltó al ratón, al darse cuenta de que lo había mordido.

-Maldito ratón de la…

Pero no terminó la oración, porque de pronto, todo su cuerpo se tensó, los brazos dejaron de responderle, mientras que sus rodillas cedían ante tanto peso muerto.

-Morado…- Susurró al darse cuenta, de que sus ojos no captaban otro color que no fuera la unión entre el rojo y el azul.

Podía ver el semblante de todos sus amigos, totalmente confundidos, pero bañados en el color mencionado.

De repente, dejó de pensar, y ése hecho le dio mucha risa.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!... ¡Y todo es morado! ¡Jajajajajaja!- Sin más, súvitamente, cerró los ojos, y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

Durante infinitos segundos, pensaron que Ryu se había vuelto totalmente loco, por no decir psicópata, sin embargo, Yoh fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Eso pasó!- Gritó corriendo hacia su amigo desmayado, tomándole el pulso.- ¡¡Eso mismo le sucedió a Annita!! La risa, el desmayo… ¡Fue así! ¿Lo recuerdas, Horo Horo?

-Entonces,- Empezó el Ainu, frunciendo el entrecejo, oyendo como muchos se levantaban, con la intención de auxiliar al antes mordido- ¿el culpable es el ratón?

La voz del mayor Asakura, se hizo presente en la sala, haciendo obvio que había vuelto a casa, con la medicina.

-¿Un ratón? ¿Quieren decir que ése ratón también mordió a Anna, y la contagió de quién sabe qué?

Yoh observó a su gemelo, con ojos de desconcierto, pensando lo mismo que Pilika había pensado hace unos momentos: La situación era demasiado extraña, aún en la casa Asakura.

Pronto, todos juntos estaban levanto el cuerpo de Ryu, para trasladarlo al mismo cuarto, en donde la Itako reposaba.

-

**-------»**

-

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

-

Notas:

xDD Bueno! Yo dije que salió de Discovery Channel… ¿qué esperaban? n.nU

Bien, aquí el segundo capítulo, y el caído fue el cheverísimo de Ryu. Pobre del shaman que me cae tan bien, pero ya veeen! XPP Tengo que eliminarlos poco a poco! 9.9U

Ya saben que es un ratón el que causa todo, ahora empieza la cacería.

Por cierto, pido disculpas por los fic de ésta sección que no he continuado (_0,5_ -1 es 1 ÷ 2: La mitad- y _Lyserg; Detective privado_), el propósito de Petra éste año, es terminar lo que tiene pendiente, o muy a mi pesar, no la dejaré publicar más nada. Así que disculpen: trabajaré duro.

Bueno, cualquier cosa, ya saben mi e-mail. (Sino, está en el primer capítulo. Es que hace tanto que no publicaba, que aceptaba el "arroba" XD)

Nuevamente: perdón por la tardanza, y perdón porque si a ver bien vamos… el capítulo quedó maloso n.nU

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	3. Celeste

**Shaman King.**

_--- Cacería en colores ---_

**Capítulo 3:** --- Celeste -----

**«-------»**

-

Notas1:

Wuhaja! Volví o.óU Les dije que lo haría, mortales. xDDD (Discúlpenme, es el sueño).

Primero que nada **muchas gracias** a _Valsed, Lady-Amaltea_ (xD Ahora nos tratamos con formalidades de nicks; bah! Tú sabes que te quiero! xP), y _Anna Kyouyama A_, por haberse tomado su tiempo, y haberme dejado un comentario ¡ENORMES GRACIAS! También gracias a la gente de lo leyó y no pudo dejar un mensaje -Saluda a _Malale_-, yo sé que pasa, no se preocupen.

Bien, 3º capítulo (para que vean que Petra sí piensa en éste fic), y roguemos al Diox o Bishonen de su preferencia, para que Saya me preste atención (de nuevo), y recuerde leer su historia. (xD Pero no la culpo, porque fue mí error).

**OJO:** Ligero Shonen-Ai (RenHoro); pero, si no lo quieren ver así… eh… hagan de cuenta que son los mejores amigos de mundo, ¿síep? Y todos contentos.

Espero les guste…

-

**«-------**

-

Tamao y Pilika ahora tenían una doble tarea, y muy grande. Anna y Ryu debían ser atendidos con pañuelos helados sobre sus frentes constantemente, para evitar que la fiebre subiera aún más de los límites imaginables.

Acostados en sus respectivos futones, en el cuarto de la Itako, las chicas se esmeraban para no desatender a ninguno, y tener los sentidos bien abiertos, por si veían u oían al ratón.

-Un ratón causa todo esto…

-Lo dije una vez, y lo diré siempre Tamao: incluso para ésta casa, la situación es extraña. ¿Cómo un ratón puede lograr tales síntomas?

-Pásame más hielo, por favor.- La pelirrosada suspiró- Pues, sólo nos queda esperar a que el Doctor Fausto vuelva pronto… Y que a tu hermano no se le acaben los poderes espirituales, sólo él produce tanto hielo.

-Pero, Kororo está buscando a Fausto también, así que no tenemos mucha suerte.- Con suavidad, Pilika colocó un pañuelo (ésta vez rojo, porque no pudo encontrar otro más serio) sobre la frente de Ryu, quién presentaba exactamente los mismos síntomas que Anna: Fiebre alta y actitud durmiente.

A lo lejos, se escuchó el eco de cosas cayéndose. Tamao suspiró, mientras retiraba el pañuelo de las sienes de la señorita Anna.

-Espero que ellos si tengan suerte… y no destrocen la casa en el intento; tal vez tanto caos obligue a la Señorita Anna a despertar, sólo para regañarlos.

Pilika se permitió una sonrisa divertida.

-Con todos ellos y Anna, nunca se sabe.

Y cuando la chica Ainu dijo _"todos ellos"_, no se refería más que a la increíble unión de fuerza, inteligencia, estómago y destrucción, que conformaban: Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo, Hao, Lyserg y Chocolove en el mismo equipo.

Los _Yohyohs_ (Unos más y uno menos) reunidos de nuevo. Qué miedo.

Se encontraban en la puerta del armario donde se guardaban las cosas de limpieza. A Horo Horo lo dominaron unánimemente como el _Repartidor de Armas_ (O si a ver bien vamos: Repartidor de escobas), ya que, al ser quién más trabajo de limpieza tenía, se conocía perfectamente la ubicación y resistencia de cada objeto ahí guardado.

-¡Bien!- Empezó el chico del hielo- Aquí hay otra escoba, pero más oxidada. ¿Quién la quiere? ¿A quién le falta?

-Mmm… Creo que yo podré tomarla.- Respondió Yoh con una media sonrisa, un tanto divertido por la situación.

-Yoh- Preguntó Ren tratando de verse calmado, y tratando de que en su voz no se reflejaba la falta de paciencia que poseía; cosa que, por supuesto, no logró-, explícame de nuevo ¿por qué no podemos usar nuestras armas?

-¡Uy, tiburón! ¿Qué parte no captaste?- El shaman del Norte se tomó la libertad de responder con burla, mientras que retiraba unos tobos de plástico del camino hacia más escobas- No podemos destrozar la casa. Yo no quisiera exponerme a la furia de Anna cuando despierte, al ver su casa en mal estado… ¡Además, yo soy el que limpia! ¡Y no quiero más trabajo!

-¿Quién te habló a ti, Boro Boro?- Dijo el chino con burla.

-Grr… ¡Toma tu escoba!- Terminó Horo Horo, lanzándole dicho artefacto directamente a la cara, pero sabiendo perfectamente que nunca llegaría hasta su blanco.

-¿No hay más que escobas ahí?- Preguntó Hao con genuina curiosidad.

-También hay haraganes, mopines,…

-¡Cuerpo espines flojos!- Intervino Chocolove de la nada, llevando sobre su cabeza uno de los tobos que el mismo Horo Horo había tirado por ahí.- ¡AY! ¡¡Cada vez me puyas más fuerte mi nariz linda, Rensito pue'!!

-Entonces no abras tu bocota a menos que sea para decir algo inteligente, baja mangos.- Sonrió burlonamente- Y ambos sabemos que eso equivale a muchos años de silencio.

-¡¡No me confundas con el Hoto Hoto!!

-¡Oye, bembón, más respeto!

-Bien, admito que esa fue inteligente… ¡y muy buena!

-¡Jijijiji!- Ahora fue Yoh quien se encasquetó sobre la cabeza un tobo de limpieza.

Hao estuvo a punto de tomar otro color rojo que había tirado por ahí, pero luego lo pensó mejor: ¿Esa cosa aplastando su cabello? No gracias.

-Oye, Horo Horo, ¿hay tantas escobas como para todos nosotros?

-¡Ni lo dudes, Lyserg!- Respondió el compañero de Kororo- También hay 3 chupones de baño, tú estás más familiarizado con ellos, ¿te paso uno?

El inglés frunció el entrecejo al recordar que Anna siempre de los siempres lo ponía a limpiar los baños.

-¡Jajaja! Saliste bueno para algo, inglecita.

-Ten, Hao.- Si Lyserg iba a contraatacar al shaman del fuego, Horo Horo le cortó la inspiración, al ver 3 objetos volar hasta la cabeza del mayor Asakura, los cuales fueron atajados al vuelo- No creo que sirvas ni para barrer bien, por eso, mejor te doy tus instrumentos.

El hermano de Yoh, no supo si tomarse aquello como un insulto, o como una muestra de amistad de parte de Horo Horo, porque ciertamente eso de las escobas no se le daba muy bien, pero esto: la espátula, el rodillo y la pala habían pasado tantas veces por sus manos, que podía hacer cualquier cosa con ellos. Cuando, al jugar con fuego, (sin querer queriendo) quemaba una pared, Anna lo obligaba a retirar la pintura con la espátula, volver a pintar con el rodillo, y verter la pintura en la pala. Sus muy preciados instrumentos.

-Bien…

-¡Bien!- Repuso Horo Horo, saliendo totalmente del armario algo lleno de polvo, y con la escoba a la vista más resistente y nueva que todas las demás- ¡Ya estamos listos para la guerra!

-¿Y por qué tú tienes la mejor escoba?- Preguntó Yoh inocentemente.

-Porque: _el que reparte y comparte, se lleva la mejor parte._

-… Quiero constatar que hablamos de _escobas_, lo que demuestra hasta _que punto_ llega la inteligencia de Loro Loro.

-¡¡¡¡QUE SOY HORO HORO, ANTENA CON PATAS!!!!- Se aclaró la garganta- Además, no te regreso el insulto porque sé que es pura envidia porque tu escoba está bien fea y oxidada.

-… Quiero constatar que _seguimos_ hablando de _escobas_.

-Ya me cansó su conversación, mortales.- Intervino Hao, de forma cortante- ¿Vamos a cazar o no?

-Hao está emocionado. ¡Oh, claro! Es que está ansioso por mostrar su parte bestia.- Opinó Lyserg con simpleza.

-Sé que no eres diminuto, pero me estás hartando.

-¡Biiiieeeen!- Disidió, por fin, hablar Yoh por la paz- Lo mejor será que vayamos a la sala, ya que ahí fue la última vez que fue visto.

Y sin esperar respuesta, el menor Asakura empezó su suave andar, sintiendo como el tobo sobre su cabeza de vez en cuando le tapaba la visión, y debía echarlo hacía atrás. Todo fuera por cazar al ratón que le hizo daño a su Annita, y a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Y, ¿qué haremos cuando atrapemos al ratón?- Preguntó Horo Horo al aire, mientras que utilizaba el palo de su escoba como bastón al andar- ¡Es decir! Soy ecologista, no creo que exactamente matarlo…

Pero Horo Horo interrumpió su discurso al sentir una presión en su pantorrilla, que se le antojó bastante a una mordida; y, lanzando un alarido que sólo a una niña de 5 años podría salirle tan agudo de la garganta, tomó su escoba y empezó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas el piso, tratando de matar al ratón que lo mordió.

Cerrando los ojos fuertemente, el Ainu dejó de moverse, esperando a que se le subiera al cerebro la risa histérica y que dijera locamente algún color. Lo extraño fue escuchar la risa histérica… de la garganta de Hao. Abrió los ojos con duda, para encontrar al shaman del fuego riéndose en su cara.

-Muy ecologista y defensor de animales, ¿no?- Le preguntó, mientras que volvía a pellizcarlo de la misma forma, esta vez en la otra pantorrilla, haciendo que Horo Horo se diera cuenta de que había sido engañado.

Sin quererlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero aparentó estar molesto.

-¡Ay, si tú! ¡Que chistoso! Estás para hacer un acto con Chocolove. Yo estaré vendiendo los tomates podridos al final de la función.

Si Ren hubiera sostenido la mirada de celos que le dedicaba a Hao unos segundos más, todos se habrían dado cuenta (y por ende, los más observadores sabrían _un pequeño secreto_ que guardaba), pero un ruido a su lado lo hizo girar la vista, para toparse con los ojos más pequeños que él hubiera visto en su vida.

-¡Ratón!- Alertó antes de subirse a la mesa de la comida, sin importarle si quiera quitarse las sandalias de la casa.

Para su sorpresa: todos siguieron su ejemplo.

Y ahí estaban, los shamanes que se jactaban de ser los más poderosos ("Yo soy más fuerte que ellos"); los 6 montados en la pequeña y baja mesa de madera, que no sabían cuanto tiempo más resistiría tanto peso.

-¡Idiotas!- No se resistió en gritar el chino- ¡¡Debemos cazarlo, y no hacer como si él nos cazara a nosotros!!

-Bue', Renny,… Te digo que desde aquí, no sé cual es cual; ni cuál somos nosotros.

-¡Cállate, negro!

-¡Es cierto, chicos! Debemos pelear.

-Lánzate de primero a la batalla, inglecita.

-¿Y por qué tú no? _Gran Hao._

-Pues, ahora que lo dices…

-¡¡AHÍ VIENE!!- Gritó Yoh, al observar la velocidad con la que el animal se acercaba, y lo psicópata que se veía. (No es que el chico sea cobarde, no, es que el ratón intimida).

Sin esperar mucho, Horo Horo fue el primero que saltó de nuevo a la cocina, ya que estaba seguro de que, en primera: la mesa no resistiría tanto peso mucho tiempo más, y en segunda: que el ratón alcanzaba mucho más fácil la mesa, que si se montaba sobre el lavaplatos.

Ren, Hao y Chocolove estuvieron silenciosamente de acuerdo con su idea, al seguirlo hasta la cocina, mientras Hao trataba desesperadamente de cerrar la puerta, aunque eso significara dejar la batalla para sólo dos personas.

¿Por qué le había prometido a Annita que no usaría el fuego nunca más dentro de su casa? Y él debía respetar la promesa ¡era un shaman de honor! (Además, de que el castigo sería doloroso)

Mientras buscaba algún gabinete o banco en el cual montarse, y aún armado con la mejor escoba que encontró, Horo Horo sintió una nueva presión dolorosa justo arriba de dónde terminaba su blanco calcetín.

-Hao, ésta vez no me la creí.- No dudó en decir con altanería.

-¡¿No te creíste qué?! ¡Maldita puerta de porquería que no cierra!

-Si tú estás allá,...- Tragó saliva- O sea…

Y en efecto, sus piernas dejaron de ser tan seguras como antes, y poco a poco, las ideas en su cerebro se hacían más confusas. Pronto, sólo sentía palpitar la pequeña zona en la que fue mordido, sin embargo, pudo ver un movimiento entre sus piernas, que se perdía hacía el pasillo, justo antes de que sus ojos sólo captara el color azul celeste.

¡Qué cómico! ¡Todo azul!

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!- Empezó a reírse, todavía balanceándose de un lado a otro en busca de un inexistente equilibrio- ¡Azul! ¡Azulito! ¡Azulito como el cielo! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!

Cuando sus piernas dejaron de responder y se flexionaron hacia el suelo, ya estaba preparado para sentir su nariz siendo aplastada por el suelo; lo que no se esperaba eran unos fuertes brazos que le envolvieron evitando su caída. Los reconoció en seguida, a pesar de su estado: Sólo Ren podría abrazarle de aquella forma.

-¡Jajajaja! Por… ¡jaja! … Por allá.- Susurró señalando con su mano el camino que había tomado el ratón, justo antes de dejarse vencer por la extraña locura, y caer inconsciente sobre los brazos del joven chino.

-¡¿Cómo se pudo moverse ta' rápido?!- Preguntó Chocolove desconcertado, con su particular acento.

-Horo Horo…- Suspiró Ren, mientras lo cargaba cual pareja de recién casados, para llevarlo hasta el cuarto de los desmayados, sabiendo perfectamente que nunca llegaría el sonrojo de vergüenza hasta sus mejillas.

Ya vería ése maldito ratón. _Ahora_, era personal.

-

**-------»**

-

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

-

Notas:

¡Aja! Veo sus caras de: _"¿Esperé para leer esta porquería?"_ y será que ustedes ven mi cara de: _"¡Perdón! ¡Yo no quería. ¡Culpen a la cabra! ¡La cabra!"_ Ok, ya: Siento mucho la falta de todo que tuvo este capítulo. Ya sé que debería empezar a escribir bien, pero… téngame paciencia.

Lógicamente, ya quedó resuelto el "en colores" del título general del fic. Síp, el título de cada capítulo, será el color preferido del caído, y si no es el preferido, el color dominante, o algo así. xD

¿Saben? Estaba recordando -echa la loca, no más- de cuando nos mudamos para esta casa, y se metió una rata. Ver a los hombres que aquí trabajaban armados con los cortijeros y palos de madera para matarlo, fue algo muy… cómico. Sobretodo si contamos todo lo traumático que llegó a ser para otras persona.

Y también cuando estaba aún más pequeña, en el apartamento… ¡Jeje! xDD Ya me di cuenta, de que en realidad, en éste fic expreso uno de mis traumas.. ¡Oh! 9.9U Mi inconsciente me juega unas bromas…

-.-U Y sí, tengo una rara obsesión por los colores, no digan más.

¡Bien! Ya saben mi e-mail. Perdón por éste capítulo: mejoraré al próximo.

**¡GRACIAS por leer!**

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	4. Dorado

**Shaman King.**

_--- Cacería en colores ---_

**Capítulo 4:** ---- Dorado ------

**«-------»**

-

Notas1:

Llegué yo. Y Petra, claro… y el fic. ¿Quién más? zP

**Muchas gracias** a las lindas personitas, que me animaron con un lindo comentario n.n : _Takami Megunata_ (Tan linda como siempre! xD), _Makita_ (Chica! Deberías darme tu MSN para agregarte y chatear a gusto n.n!!), _Lady-Amaltea_ (Perdóname por la mega caída en el chat, pero mi PC se trancó y no pude volver!! T.TU… ehrm.. xD Me conecto el martes, ¿sép?), _Saya Asakura_ (¡¡Que bueno que te gustó!! Respiré con calma…), _Juny Tao_ (Sí, supieras que sí me asusté o.óU), _Valsed_ (xD ¿Quién no quiere descansar sobre Ren?) y _Malale_ (Ya verás! xD Además, sabes que tu opinión vale aquí!!).

Me siento bien, ya que muchos dijeron que les hizo gracia la parte de todos ellos sobre la mesa! xDD A mí también, si supieran.

Y sobre que si los capítulos son cortos, bueno, es por eso que adoro éste fic. No es como en _0,5_ que siempre me tardo en las introspecciones, sino que aquí pasan las cosas, y salto de una a otra como si no me importara. Además, se escribe fácil, y entre tantas cosas, me sirve! xD

Y que bueno que a Saya le gustó; ya me estaba preocupando. Ya, sin más blablahterapia… éste quedó más largo.

-

**«-------**

-

Sus pasos lentos, pero confiados y totalmente mudos, era sólo una pequeña muestra, de todo lo que la rabia podía hacer en él. Ahora, comprendía la cara de tragedia que Yoh portaba antes de descubrir, que el culpable de la inconciencia de la sacerdotisa rubia, fuera un ratón.

Apretó los dientes un poco.

Bien, tal vez podría considerar al ratón como el más rápido del mundo (aunque lo dudaba), ¡pero el estúpido Ainu pudo haber estado más atento!

Suspiró algo triste, luego del pensamiento. Insultar a Horo Horo, no era tan divertido, que cuando estaba cerca. Y saber que en ese momento se encontraba en su futon, puesto en el cuarto de Anna (Ahora denominado: _Cuarto de los caídos_), lo ponía de mal humor.

Ren detuvo su andar, y el hilo de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que sintió como una rápida presencia corría pegado a la pared.

Corrió tras ella sin perder tiempo.

Nadie lo acompañaba. Lyserg había tenido la estupenda idea de separarse por la casa, para poder localizar al ratón más rápido. Todos se fueron armados, y hasta creyó haber visto a Chocolove, amarrando almohadas en sus piernas, a modo de armadura; sin embargo, el tomó la escoba que había pertenecido a Horo Horo, tirando la suya propia por ahí, como un pequeño homenaje al desmayado. (… Eso y que, ¿a quién engañaba?, esta escoba se veía mucho más resistente)

Siguió corriendo, hasta que vio una fina cola gris, entrar a un cuarto oscuro que, si no se equivocaba, pertenecía a Tamao.

No lo pensó dos veces para abrir la puerta, y empezar a cazar a su peluda, pequeña y asquerosa presa.

-Oh, el decorado.- Suspiró cuando, al encender la luz, todo el mobiliario rosado saltó a su vista.- Irónico lugar para que se esconda una rata.

Creyó que tal vez, el ratón se sintiera ofendido por haber sido llamado _rata_, ya que escuchó un chillido a su derecha, y se encontró con los mismos pequeños ojos negros que había visto en la sala.

-¡Te mataré!- Le dijo, al tiempo de que empezaba a correr por toda la habitación, siguiendo al animal, y esquivando objetos regados por el suelo (Osos de felpa, mapas, sombreros, carteras, novelas románticas, y bloqueó de su mente el haber visto una que otra con un título sumamente erótico y sugerente)- ¡ATAQUE DE CUCHILLA DORADA!- Gritó sin pensar cuando estuvo a una distancia reducida, aún sabiendo que entre sus manos no estaba su cuchilla.

Con un fuerte golpe, y un nuevo y aún más fuerte chillido, el ratón dejó de moverse. Para cuando el Tao recuperó su ritmo normal de respiración (algo que no le llevó ni dos segundos), observó gustoso que si la escoba no le había roto la columna al animal, había sido de puro milagro.

Tirando la escoba al suelo, y sintiéndose de repente asqueado, Ren emprendió su camino hasta la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no te salvabas. Nadie que se mete con él, sale libre de mí; y si no era yo, ¡lo haría Yoh, de todas formas!

-

**-------»**

-

-Mmmmm, ¿estás seguro de esto, Chocolove?- Preguntó Lyserg por tercera vez en 7 minutos.

-¡Que sí, hombre!- Le respondió el moreno, deteniendo su tarea unos segundos mientras respondía- Aunque _calladito te veas más bonito, bien podrías echarme una manito._

El inglés suspiró mientras que se encogía de hombros.

-Es que no me convence…

El acompañante de Mik suspiró resignado, y continuó su trabajo; al cabo de 4 segundos después, Lyserg se dirigía al los gabinetes de la cocina, para sacar cualquier tipo de comida, y regarla por el suelo.

El maravilloso plan de Chocolove, consistía en llamar la atención del animal en cuestión. Le parecía una perdida de energía ir por la casa gritando _"Ven a mí, ratón psicópata, ¡veeeeeeeen!"_, prefería que el ratón fuera a ellos.

¿Y qué mejor forma de atraer un ratón, que regando toda comida que encontrara por el suelo de la cocina?

Con paso decidido, se acercó al refrigerador a seguir sacando más comida para regar. No estaba muy seguro de qué comerían los ratones, a pesar de que Lyserg le recordó que era carnívoros, sin embargo, ¿y si era un ratón con gustos exquisitos? (… Aunque después de morder a Ryu, lo dudaba). Bien podría gustarle aquel pedazo de torta de naranja que adornaba la equina, o el plato de leche en el centro de la mesa.

-¿No te parece exagerado ponerle pepinillos?- Preguntó el inglés, justo después de ver, como el moreno tiraba dicha comida en el piso.

-Ehrm… Tú tiraste champiñones, ¿no, Verdecito?

El inglés se sonrojó un poco. Bien, bien… pudo haber exagerado, pero por fin había visto una excelente oportunidad para deshacerse de esos horribles champiñones que, por X o por Y, Ryu siempre agregaba en sus comidas.

Siguió buscando algo de utilidad en la alacena de la cocina, lanzándole miradas de vez en cuando a su chupón de baño… ehrm, es decir, su arma guerrera, por si acaso.

Y 4 minutos más tarde, mientras que Chocolove sonreía gustoso por ver completada su obra, Lyserg se encogía de vez en cuando sobre sí mismo, apretando compulsivamente y con gran nerviosismo el palo de su arma.

Y no era que temblara por lo que el ratón pudiera hacerle… Era sólo de imaginar, qué pasaría cuando Anna despertara. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Por un momento pensó en decirle al moreno su temor, pero se atragantó con las palabras, al verlo tan feliz y confiado.

-¡Ves! Si con esto no llamaos la atencioooón que ratoncito Pérez, no sépo con qué más.

El de verde colorido siguió jugando con su chupón de baño, a la par que tragaba saliva fuertemente.

-Si sobrevivimos de esta… No sobreviviremos de _ella_.

Chocolove lo miró extrañado, para después hacerse el perfecto sueco. Con solemnidad colocó, nuevamente el balde de plástico sobre su cabeza.

-_El ratoncito Miguel, el ratoncito Miguel_- Empezó a canturrear, dando vueltas por la cocina- _lalalala… muy contento…_

Lyserg frunció el entrecejo. Esto los estaba volviendo locos poco a poco, según aumentaban los caídos.

-

**«-------**

-

Antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Tamamura, Ren pudo escuchar su sonido rastrero, que hacía eco en la habitación. Bastante extrañado, volvió a abrir la puerta.

Pensó que estaba escuchando cosas inexistentes, cuando volvió a observar el ratón tan muerto como lo había dejado. No obstante, seguía escuchando ruidos de patitas caminando en toda la habitación.

Y no le pareció nada normal, que la mesa en la equina de pieza temblara de tal forma, que provocó que el florero se viniera abajo, echando el agua y las flores al suelo en el proceso, para terminar haciéndose añicos.

Sintió muchísimas presencias en aquel cuarto, y reaccionando ante sus impulsos y su acertada intuición, se lanzó nuevamente hasta la escoba olvidada en el piso, la levantó con rapidez, y saltó hasta el futon rosado, importándole bien poco ensuciarlo.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué…?- Preguntó al aire, justo antes de entender perfectamente la situación.

El ver a un ratón justo en frente de él, hizo de su sospecha una afirmación.

-Esto aún no acaba. Era una hembra.

Y se lanzó con la escoba al aire, apuntando perfectamente al ratón que lo retaba; ratón que 3 segundos después, le hacía compañía al muerto en el piso.

Cuando pensó que había acabado por fin, más chillidos y sonidos lo hicieron aferrarse más a su escoba, ya que estaba totalmente familiarizado con el manejo de ese tipo de armas.

Y según se le acercaban, los iba mandando al otro mundo. Mató uno, dos, tres, luego otro, seis, nueve.

Dolor en su tobillo.

Once.

No dejó de abrir sus dorados ojos al máximo, cuando cayó en cuenta, que el dolor en su tobillo empezaba a arder, y no podía ser más que una mordida.

De repente, el mundo dejó de tener equilibrio, y el rosado le daba vueltas en su cabeza. Con los pasos erráticos que siempre negaría haber tenido, llegó a la puerta para salir al pasillo, mientras que todo a la vista, era bañado por una luz dorada.

O mejor dicho, era pintado. Ya no existía otro color.

Caminando a tientas por el pasillo, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuando y dónde soltó la escoba, su cerebro dejó de pensar, justo cuando recordó el momento en que Horo Horo fue mordido. Y todo le pareció muy gracioso, una vez que logró bloquear el dolor de la mordida en su tobillo derecho.

-¡Jajajajajaja…!- Empezó a reír, con una risa que salió maniática e irónica- Dorado… ¡dora…! ¡Jajajaja! … Debo, debo decirles que son… Jajaja, dorado… ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Y sin esperar más, el atlético cuerpo de Ren Tao fue recibido por la madera del suelo.

-

**-------»**

-

Yoh caminaba por la sala, en dónde estaba el televisor, llevando de vez en cuando el tobo que reposaba en su cabeza hacia atrás, ya que se le resbalaba hasta los ojos.

Su sonrisa de siempre, parecía olvidada de su semblante, mientras recorría el cuarto de entretenimiento favorito de su prometida con la vista. Pensar en Anna lo hacía preocuparse, y saber que dos de sus mejores amigos estaban en las mismas, lo hacía preocuparse al triple.

La fiebre no bajaba, y ahora que no estaba el Ainu para enfriar el agua, ¿quién podría ayudarles?

Eso, claro, sin contar que ya no estaban ni Tamao ni Pilika, como enfermeras.

Giró los ojos al techo, con algo que podía ser traducido como resignación. Su muy querido y confiable hermano mayor, se había dado la altruista tarea de buscar a Fausto personalmente, llevándose consigo a las dos chicas, para que le ayudaran en la búsqueda, cada cual a su manera.

En otras palabras: _Hao había huido por la derecha, llevándose a las chicas, para tratar de disfrazar el hecho y hacerse el héroe. Pura pantalla._

-¡Al menos, espero que sí lo busques!- Dejó escapar al aire, aún sabiendo que en realidad, las palabras eran para el shaman del fuego.

Lo único bueno que había pasado, era que Manta por fin, había llegado en su auxilio. Adoraba a su pequeño amigo, y siempre terminaba dándole esperanza y fuerza.

Cosa que, aunque fuera increíble, Yoh necesitaba ahora. Sabía contaba con el apoyo de todos sus amigos no-caídos y caídos por igual, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran para poderlo percibir, no obstante, el enano siempre estaría ahí para no hacerlo perder la calma.

No podía perder la calma,… así su Annita tuviera una fiebre imposible de bajar, y sus ojos negros estuvieran fuera de su alcance visual.

Por ella debía apresurarse en cazar al ratón, y rezar para que Fausto regresara pronto, y con Pilika y Tamao; porque no era que desconfiara Hao, ni que éste fuera un despistado, es que a veces era tan… Y cuando quería molestar nunca… Y si le daba por destruir la mentalidad de alguien, él…

Suspiró algo cansado. ¡Bah! A pesar de todo, sentía que su hermano era tan digno de su confianza, como todos sus demás amigos; muestra de ello, era el hecho de lo bien que se llevaba con Lyserg.

Porque el menor Asakura no se iba a tragar el cuento, de que pelearan a cada rato cual Horo Horo y Ren, sólo porque les gustaba tratar de destruirle la moral al otro. Él podía ver más allá… el podía ver hasta el diario de Hao…

¡Ejem! Pero, esa es otra historia totalmente distinta. Ahora, debía concentrarse en su Annita.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Escuchó de pronto, poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta y su piel cual de gallina.

Esa risa, sólo la había escuchado de labios de…

-Ren…- Suspiró antes de salir corriendo, en dirección del sonido maniático antes escuchado.

-¡¡Yoh!!

-¡¿¿Manta??!! ¡¡¿Dónde estás?!!- Gritó mientras corría.

-¡En el pasillo de las habitaciones!

Y en menos de un 2 por 3, ya estaba arriba, frente a la habitación que correspondía a Ryu, con un diminuto Manta temblando de nerviosismo, y el cuerpo de Ren en el suelo.

-Lo acabo de encontrar así.- Empezó Manta con voz temblorosa.- Creo que quería decir algo, pero... sólo se reía.

-¿Cayó otro?- Escuchó la voz cantada de Chocolove a sus espaldas.

-¡Ren!- Lyserg, se agachó rápidamente, comprobando que a una velocidad alarmante, ya tenía una fiebre altísima.

-Quedamos cuatro sobrevivientes, y contando…

-

**-------»**

-

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

-

Notas:

¿Qué? ¿Creían que Ren pondría fin a la pesadilla? xD Además, debía desaparecer a Hao del mapa, ya que sentía que era **demasiado** el OOC que estaba usando con él; bien, lo uso con todos, pero, en el shaman del fuego, siento que lo exagero.

No quedó muy bueno, pero… xDD Al menos quedó. Y lo escribí más o menos rápido, con mi sobrino a mi lado: "¿De qué escribes tía? ¡Ah, Shaman King! ¿Me lo puedes contar? ¿Un ratón los pica? ¡Jajaja! Que tonto ratón, Ren los matará…" Y así iba nuestra plática. Oh, yo amo mi niño. (xD Tiene 5 años, y es tan lindo…)

Recordé un hecho: tendría yo ¿4 años?, y estaba sentada en la pequeña cocina de un apartamento en mi bello estado natal; (cosa de poca importancia: Estaba tomando café con leche en una taza verde… ¿vieron que mi adicción a la cafeína no es reciente?), y llega mi hermana mayor con una cara de pánico y me dice: "¡A correr! ¡¡Está en la sala la rata!!"

No recuerdo cómo llegué al pasillo, pero recuerdo a mi hermana empujándome mientras pedía auxilio a mi mamá, para terminar encerrándonos en un cuarto.

o.óUU … Regresiones de la vida. xD Y siempre llegan cuando escribo.

Bien, perdonen todo lo que consideren malo. Ya saben cuál es mi e-mail, ¿ne?

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	5. Chocolate

**Shaman King**

_--- Cacería en colores ---_

**Capítulo 5:** ----- Ocre y Chocolate --------

**«-------»**

Notas1:

Silbando con inocencia- ¡Oh! n.n Jeje… cuanto tiempo, ¿ne? Jeje. ¡Oh, PERDóN POR HABERME TARDADO **OTRA VEZ**! Pero, entiéndanme… el último año de bachillerato no es fácil. No es fácil… no es fácil… Unicornios… me gustan los unicornios… Ven unicornio azul…

En serio: lamento mucho la demora, es que me costó la última parte! n.nU

**MUCHAS GRACIAS** a tan lindas personas que leyeron el fic; pero por sobretodo gracias a: _Takami Megunata_ (Creo que te gusta hacerme sonrojar, chica! xD Y sí… ¡que viva el shonen-ai!), _Valsed_ (Síep, pobre Ren), _Malale_ (¡Jajajaja! Que linda eres; y me gustó el nombre de la raza de ratones o.óU xD),_ Juny Tao_ (A mí también me gustaría charlar contigo, pero ¿podrías agregarme tú? Mi PC no anda muy bien que digamos…), _Makita_ (Lamento las molestias que te dio el fic… xD Y si no me falla la memoria: ya te agregué), _Lady-Amaltea_ (ToT ¡TE EXTRAÑO! Y ya verás cuando caiga tu príncipe Lyserg! xD), _Rosachan_ (De todo corazón: perdón por la demora), _Li Daisuke_ (Abueeeeeeeeeeeee! Que lindo eres al leer! xDD ¬¬ A ver cuándo volvemos a hablar, mira que me tienes abandonada. Todos creen que Lyserg será el próximo! xD. Leeré tu fic! T.T Vuelve pronto!) y _SteDiethel_ (xD Gracias; todos amamos al inglés), por dedicarme algo de su tiempo a dejar un comentario.

I'm so damn happy! n.n (Me gustaría prolongar esa sonrisa hasta el infinito… pero….). Gracias a todos los que leyeron y no pudieron dejar un mensaje, sé que sucede: gracias igual.

Agradecimiento especial a _Malale_, que me animó a seguir rápido este capítulo; no es que no quisiera, es sólo que me trabé! xD

¡Espero les guste!

**«-------**

El hecho de saber que algunos de sus amigos estaban con una fiebre altísima y sin ningún tipo de conciencia, gracias a un simple ratón, hacia que los pensamientos analíticos de Manta viajaran, se retorcieran y dieran vuelta en U a una velocidad mareante.

No sólo era el hecho de no poder llegar a concluir qué enfermedad tenían viajando en sus sistemas, ¡sino que tampoco podía pensar en algo para bajarles la temperatura! Y a pesar de las bromas de Chocolove (_"Apuesto a que puedo freír un huevito en la frente de Hoto Hoto, güerito"_), era una situación alarmarte.

E Yoh cuenta conmigo…- Dijo al aire, tratando de volver a enfocar correctamente el techo, que de tanto mirarlo, parecía haberlo perdido.- No quiero defraudarlo, pero no encuentro una solución y no creo que se bueno que nosot--- ¡AY!

Un dolor en su brazo desnudo lo distrajo desconectándolo temporalmente de sus pensamientos. Con una mirada rápida, vio una sombra correr hasta el pasillo, y todo quedó claro para él, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

¡La rata!

Que bueno que estaba acostado en su futon, porque de otra manera, hubiera podido jurar que habría caído al piso fuertemente, ya que trataba de moverse, y ninguna de sus extremidades respondía. Increíblemente, su mirada también pareció fallar en la tarea de recoger colores, y empezó a imaginar como el ocre coloreaba todo a su paso.

Jeje… Ocre… Jajajajajaja…. ¡¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ocre! ¡JAJAJAJA!... ¡¡Jejejejejejejeje!

Y después de tomar una gran bocana de aire para llenar sus pulmones vacíos a causa de la risa, el enano rubio no supo más de su alrededor.

**-------»**

¿Me pasas ése balde, por favor Lyserg?

¿El rojo o el azul?

¡El naranja! Jijiji…

Tratando de no denotar gran nerviosismo, o su creciente enfado, Yoh tomó agradeciendo el tobo de plástico que el inglés le pasaba sonriéndole con ánimo.

El hecho de que a mitad de la noche la risa de Manta llegara a sus oídos alertándolos, no hacía más que hacerlo sentir peor. Ahora también su pequeño amigo (¡Que ni siquiera vivía en la pensión!) había caído en la inconciencia, y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo… como las otras 4 ocasiones pasadas.

Sabía que Manta estaba preocupado, y seguramente se había distraído un segundo; pero en ésa casa y en cualquier parte del mundo, _un segundo_ puede ser una **gran** y significativa diferencia.

Por ejemplo, si un segundo antes de que le picara el tobillo, Annita hubiera visto a la rata, la historia sería otra muy distinta. De hecho, no habría historia que no fuera la que relatara como ellos tenían la tarea de limpiar aún más a fondo la pensión.

A penas pasaba un día, y ya extrañaba a su prometida. No sabía cómo estaban Hao y las chicas, o en dónde estaba Fausto; y no era un gran consuelo, el saber que 5 de sus personas más queridas _descansaban_ en el cuarto de la rubia Itako.

¿Revisaron el cuarto de los caídos?- preguntó Chocolove en su tono cantado, mientras que se apretaba un cinturón a su cintura en donde reposaba una escoba, una pala, y una bolsita de plástico, que si la vista de Yoh no se equivocaba, decía "Maní".

Sí,- Respondió el inglés mientras que hacía pirueta con su chupón de baño- les puse gran cantidad de hielo a todos, inspeccioné el cuarto, y cerré muy bien la puerta.

¿Qué hay de ellos? ¿Algún cambio?- Preguntó Yoh seriamente.

No. Ni siquiera se han movido de la posición en las que les pusimos.

¡Pero ánimo, Sandías!- Expresó el moreno con felicidad- ¡¡Ya despertarán y llegaremos al fondo de esto! Pero para eso, necesitamos energías.

¿Energías?- Preguntó el verde extrañado- Si ni siquiera pudimos comer, porque toda la comida está regada en el suelo de la cocina.

El americano se sonrojó, llevando su mano derecha hasta su nuca, haciendo notar que traía puesto unos protectores en los codos.

¡Jijiji!- Sonrió el menor Asakura con algo de alegría- Chocolove tiene razón. ¡A cazar ratones, chicos!

¡Síiiiiiiiie! ¡¡Por los caídos!

Separémonos de nuevo.- Opinó Lyserg, y sin esperar cualquier objeción, salió al patio con paso decido, sin enterarse cuál sería el camino de sus otros dos compañeros.

Sacando conclusiones rápidas, el inglés sentía que la idea de que el ratón estuviera en el jardín no era tan descabellada; después de todo, eran animales que les gustaba correr, como todos buenos roedores.

Además, Anna fue mordida aquí.- Soltó al aire, mientras que sus ojos verdes brillaban por la concentración que ponía en buscar y rebuscar movimientos, entre las tantas plantas del jardín.- Los ratones son buenos escalando, ¿cierto?

Su vista se plantó en el árbol en el centro del patio. Se veía como siempre: fuerte y resistente. Tal vez, era muy fumada la idea de que la rata se montara en un árbol; sin embargo, si él se montara en ese árbol, sería una ventaja. Además de tener una visión panorámica de todo, las posibilidades de que fuera mordido se reducían bastante.

Sin esperar alguna señal de aprobación divina (después de todo, Morphine no estaba, ya que ayudaba a los demás espíritus a encontrar a Fausto), emprendió su camino al árbol, y en menos de 15 segundos, ya estaba montado en la primera rama.

Llegar a la segunda fue un proceso algo más lento, y en la tercera sudó. Ni siquiera trató de llegar a la cuarta, al tan sólo imaginarse la caída si resbalaba.

¡Muy bien!- Se dijo orgulloso de sí mismo, justo antes de escuchar un ruido en el piso.

Y no cualquier ruido. No era un sonido rastrero o chillido; más bien parecía… era… era…

¿Un maullido?- Sorprendido bajó la vista, hasta la base del tronco en el cual estaba parado, y pudo ver claramente como unos relucientes ojos amarillos le sonreían con malicia desde abajo.

Por un momento sintió un escalofrío; luego recordó que esos ojos felinos se parecían mucho a los de Ren,… aunque Lyserg pocas veces, había visto ese brillo casi-psicópata en su amigo chino.

Es sólo un gato.- Se dijo despreocupado, tratando de calmarse.- Vaya, que esto de la rata me ha dejado paranoico.

Pero, un maullido verdaderamente retador llegó a sus oídos, y no pudo más que devolver la mirada al animal. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese gato? ¿Es que todos los animales se habían vuelto locos?

¿Ya llegó el Apocalipsis?- Se preguntó distraído.

Otro maullido y un intento de salto para escalar el árbol, hicieron que el inglés se espabilara, y se preguntara seriamente, si aquel gato cuyo pelaje era blanco con negro pensaba que podía intimidarlo o comérselo.

Cuando cayó en cuenta que las garras del minino había perforado la corteza del árbol en la que se encontraba, que no tenía a Morphine cerca, y que el gato le miraba con ojos verdaderamente hambrientos, no pudo más que tragar en seco.

Ayuda…- Dijo en un hilo de voz, sin creerse lo que estaba pasado.- … Por fin perdí la razón.

Nuevo maullido.

**«-------**

Guiado por su instinto, Chocolove supo que estaba cerca del animal que cazaba.

El silencio tan rotundo en la casa, lo ponía nervioso; sin embargo, si había un animal que él odiaba, eran esos malditos roedores. Tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo con Mik (Quien ahora buscaba al médico loco aquel), pero su desprecio hacia las ratas era palpable desde el primer momento.

Seres sin inteligencia.- Le dijo a la nada, en un tono tan serio, que no reconoció su voz durante un momento. Luego de suspirar, cayó en la conclusión de que la situación le afectaba el sentido humorístico. (_¡¡Sentido común mi trasero!_)

De repente, el sonido de la casa, fue roto por un sutil movimiento, que rápidamente, sus agudos oídos captaron. Sonaba como un choque, un arrastre.

¡Por los caídos!- Repitió casi cantando.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, entró a un cuarto al cual nunca había entrado. Cuando la BanAnna lo mandaba a limpiar, siempre era por lo general, limpiar los saunas de aguas termales, así que supuso que esa cuarto siempre debía ser limpiado por el sirviente personal de Anna, o tal vez Yoh.

¡Creo que explotan al Loro Loro, pue'!- Canturreó con pena por su amigo. Vaya que el chico podría ganarse la vida limpiando…

Otro sonido igual que el anterior lo alertó, y a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado de espejos. Seguramente, un vestidor para los clientes de los saunas _(¡¿Clientes! ¡¡¿Dónde!)._ Un nuevo sonido, y empuñó con fuerza el mango de su escoba.

No iba permitir que ninguna rata le ganara. No señor.

¡Mi olfato es mejor que el tuyo!- Alardeó cerrando los ojos, y concentrándose en su alrededor.

A su izquierda. Muy rápido. Pequeño. Chillaba. ¡AHORA!

E imprimiendo gran fuerza en su ataque, pudo darle fin a la maldita rata, que tantos problemas les había traído. Se sintió orgulloso, de haber podido ayudar a Yhyhto, en algo tan importante. (Aunque, para el moreno también lo era)

Sin embargo, escuchó otro ruido, y abrió los ojos desconcertado.

¿Otro? ¿Eran más de 1?

Pudo ver al frente suyo, cómo una ratón lo miraba con los ojos fijos y fieros, casi con burla. No lo resistió.

¡¡Soy negro pero no tarugo!- Gritó antes de lanzarse con furia contra dicho animal, para sólo recibir el ruido de un espejo rompiéndose.

_¿Espejo? _

Sí, había atacado al espejo, no al animal; entonces, lo que vio había sido el reflejo.

Algo ya me decía que no debía abrir los ojos.- Suspiró.

Sin embargo, lo que pasó después, lo previó tan sólo milésimas de segundo antes. Cuando sintió una mordida en su brazo, no pudo más que sentir herido su orgullo, y reclamarse por no cubrirse dicha parte de su cuerpo.

¡Por Dios! ¡¡Tenía hasta collares de ajos, pero no se le ocurrió ponerse su camisa manga larga!

De repente, la zona mordida ardió con fuerza, y eso lo alertó de caminar para poder informarle a Yoh, que no sólo había un intruso en su casa. Apenas y pudo llegar a la puerta, cuando dejó de sentir dolor, y la brisa de la risa llegó a su cerebro.

¡Wuhajaja! Pero… ¡¡es que era tan gracioso ver todo color chocolate!

¡Baila conmigo el guaguancó!- Canturreó muy divertido por sus pasos erráticos por el pasillo, justo antes de no poder resistir mucho, desatar una risa potente y divertida- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Es que… ¡todo era chocolate! ¡La vida es dulce! ¡Jajajajaja!

A penas y se dio cuenta de que era muy pesado para sostenerse sobre sus piernas.

Y el piso lo recibió de lleno.

¡Jajajajaja! Anda... baila conmigo… jejeje… maldita rata.

**-------»**

**Fin del Capítulo 5.**

Notas:

Observa a Malale en el fondo- Bueno… no ha sido lo más maravilloso que he escrito, pero vamos mejorando, ¿verdad? xDD

¿Qué tal? xDD Chocolove y Manta están out! Esto me está gustando… :P Wuhajajaja! Adivinen quién será el próximo caído. Además, me encantó mi Moreno en este capítulo… casi me arrepiento de haberlo sacado tan pronto! u.uU.

Relatando cosas de las ratas, adivinaron, recordé otra cosa. Tendría yo tiernos 11 añitos (¬¬U Bah! Hace 5 años), y estábamos en el mismo apartamento, cuando entro al cuarto de mi hermano, junto a mi hermana mayor, y vemos algo peludo que juega a entra y salir por la persiana. El mega grito de ambas, y la corrida hacia fuera, trayéndonos a los bebés, sólo a esperar al 'hombre de la casa'. Mi hermana se golpeó contra algo, y el morado en su rodilla fue gigante.

xDD No deberían permitirme sacar esto a la luz; pero vean que estoy traumada, y aún me quedan por contar 2 experiencias más.

Amo a Chocolove; odio las malditas ratas.

Ya saben mi e-mail n.n.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	6. Vaca

**Shaman King.**

_--- Cacería en colores ---_

**Capítulo 6:** ------ Vaca ----------

-

**«-------»**

-

Notas1:

Ya sé. No siento toda la responsabilidad que tengo al comenzar una historia. No tengo una excusa verdadera que me perdone todo. No tengo nada que me salve de la terrible y pura vergüenza que tengo. Así que pido mis más sinceras disculpas… de nuevo -¿alguien lleva la cuenta de las veces?-: PERDóN. **PERDóN**.

Sin embargo, me agrada estar de vuelta! n.nU No puedo negarlo. Me encanta escribir de SK, es que a veces olvido cuánto. Lo terrible es que ni a Petra puedo culpar de eso!

Bueno, a pesar de todo, muchísimas gracias a: **Juny S. Tao,** **Makita, Lady-Amaltea, Saya Asakura, Rosachan, Li Daisuke, SteDiethel, Andrea Nefasto, Valsed, Malus, Takami Megunata, Malale, Meoiswa** y **Risa.Haradaa** por haber leído los capítulos anteriores.

Sobretodo gracias, a los que me preguntaban por éste fic; y a los que me regañaron. Me sentiré muy honrada si siguen en ésta historia. Ya está escrita. No habrá más retrasos.

Con mis más sinceras disculpas; espero que les guste éste capítulo…

-

**«-------**

-

Balanceándolo sin querer de un lado al otro, Yoh y Lyserg cargaban a Chocolove tratando de que éste no tropezara con cualquier cosa que se les atravesara en el camino.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de los caídos, el Asakura que cargaba al moreno por los brazos maniobró de tal manera que pudiera abrir la puerta y dejar oportunidad para que el inglés, que sostenía los pies del desmayado, pudiera pasar a dicha alcoba.

Sin tener mucho cuidado, lo depositaron sobre el suelo, justo al lado del caído Horo Horo (aunque él sí tenía futon). Yoh a penas y se movió a buscar un trapo mojado para su frente. Cansado, Lyserg suspiró.

Habían encontrado al moreno casi por casualidad, en el salón de espejos (lugar que Lyserg pisaba por primera vez), totalmente inconsciente y a la buena de Dios. Ninguno supo precisar cuánto tiempo estuvo de esa forma, pero pudieron intuir que varios minutos.

.-Esta situación- Empezó mientras que sus hermosos ojos verdes recorrían los semblantes de sus desmayados amigos-, empieza a ser bastante debilitadora.

.-Ellos confían en nosotros, Lyserg.- Respondió el japonés mientras, con tristeza, volvía a mojar el pañuelo blanco de la sacerdotisa en agua, para refrescarla un poco de la fiebre.

.-No estoy diciendo que me rendiré.- Agrandó repentinamente los ojos dando la impresión de haber recordado algo - ¡Es cierto! - Exclamó al aire, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

Yoh hizo el intento de preguntar qué sucedía, mientras humedecía el pañuelo de flores de Ren, cuando el verde volvió a entrar en el cuarto, acunando algo entre sus manos.

.-Lo olvidé completamente.- Lyserg suspiró, mientras se agachaba, y colocaba el cuerpo que cargaba en el suelo con su delicadeza habitual.

Esta vez ni siquiera trató de abrir la boca. El menor de los gemelos Asakura simplemente se levantó de su puesto en el piso y corrió a ver lo que su amigo tapaba con las manos. Y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a un gato blanco de manchas negras inconsciente.

.-Ehh… Lyserg –Sonrió llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza- ¡Jijiji! ¿Por qué trajiste un gato?

Volviendo a suspirar, el inglés le dio la cara al de cabello marrón lo suficientemente cerca para que viera su estado físico, revelando algo que hizo que Yoh ahogara una expresión; tal vez por cómo lucía, tal vez porque se sintió estúpido al no notarlo la primera vez que vio a su amigo cuando encontraron a Chocolove.

.-¡¿Cómo te hiciste tantos arañazos!- Gritó el japonés, sin importarle la condición de enfermos de las personas a su alrededor, después de todo, estaban inconscientes.

.-Amigo Yoh, esa historia…- Se sonrojó un tanto- Sólo podrás saberla si prometes no contársela a Hao.

Yoh sonrió ampliamente, mientras se colocaba una mano sobre el corazón, y la otra la dejaba extendida en el aire.

.-¡Lo prometo!- Respondió felizmente, olvidándose un poco de la angustia que le provocaba estar en aquel cuarto.

Sintiéndose las mejillas aún más rojas, el inglés tomó aire y se acomodó en el suelo exhortando a su amigo a hacer lo mismo.

.-Bien, ¿recuerdas cuando nos separamos? Pues, digamos que me trepé a un árbol y cuando menos lo pensé el gato empezó a atacarme. ¡No te rías!. ¡Que eso no es todo!- Tomó aire- El gato, trató de subir, pero… ¡El ratón lo atacó. Fin!

A pesar de que el inglés había cerrado los ojos en algún momento, podía sentir la mirada penetrante del Asakura, cosa que lo hacía sudar.

.-Eso no me dice el porqué de tus heridas.

.-Eeehh…

.-O porqué antes no querías contarme.- Sonrió Yoh suspicazmente.- Cuenta el cuento como es…

.-¡Oh, bueno!. ¡Aquí va! Durante algún tiempo creí que el gato,… quería comerme. Ggrr… ¡Que no te rías!

-

**---» Flash Back «---**

-

.-Ayuda…- Dijo en un hilo de voz, sin creerse lo que estaba pasado.-… Por fin perdí la razón.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza de un lado al otro reprendiéndose por su estupidez repentina. ¡Oh, vamos! Era un simple gato; no era un tigre ni mucho menos. ¿Qué tan dañino podría llegar a ser?

El gato, desde la base del árbol, soltó un sonoro maullido intimidante.

"_Mucho, seguramente"_ Pensó como respuesta mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio.

.-Creo que el estar cerca de Hao me ha achicharrado las neuronas.- Abrió los ojos los cuales reflejaban un gran resplandor de sentimientos confusos - ¡Todo siempre culpa de ése maniático!

El felino desde abajo lanzó otro maullido, al parecer, aburrido de que Lyserg hablar consigo mismo. Volvió a intentar saltar al árbol, y ésta vez sus garras quedaron prensadas en la corteza del mismo.

-_Oh, fuck…! _- No logró contenerse a tiempo mientras observaba detenidamente al furioso minino.- ¿Dónde estarás Morphine?- Se preguntó en medio de su lamento.

¡Pero no podía dejarse vencer por la situación! ¡¡Oh, vamos! ¡Era un simple gato! Debía demostrar que se había vuelto más fuerte. Recordó que ser cobarde jamás ocupó los primeros lugares en su lista de defectos; menos el ser tonto. Así que luego de regular su respiración se obligó a poner a funcionar su cerebro que desde hace meses tenía dormido.

El sentir que el gato intentaba subir (e ignorar que el ritmo de su corazón se acelerara al notar que lo lograba) le dio una idea. Si el gato estaba ahí, no había ningún problema en que él pudiera saltar a tierra y luego correr adentro de la casa. Sonrió complacido consigo mismo.

Ni lento ni perezoso, puso en marcha su plan lanzándose al suelo del jardín; a penas tocó suelo iba a dar riendo suelta a su carrera, cuando el maullido más potente que hubiera oído le retumbó su oído.

.-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Gritó al sentir como el maldito gato estaba sobre su cara rasguñándole lo que más fuerte podía. Empezó a dar vueltas, y la bestia peluda seguía con sus garritas clavadas en sus tiernas mejillas, así que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza lo despegó de su semblante y lo alejó de él, ganándose más arañazos en sus manos.

Lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, y sin embargo:

.-¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué los gatos tienen que caer de pié!

Sin tener un segundo de descanso, el gato ya se había lanzado a su cacería. No podía correr a la casa, (¡el gato le bloqueaba el paso!) así que cuando menos los pensó, ya estaba de nuevo en la rama del árbol que antes había abandonado.

.-¡Ni loco vuelvo a bajarme de aquí!- Se abrazó al árbol.- ¡¡Malditos sean todos los maditos gatos japoneses!- No tardó en gritar.

Un maullido fue la respuesta. No obstante, ésta vez vio hacia abajo sorprendido: aquel maullido no había sido dirigido hacia él, sino hacia otra cosa a nivel del suelo. Desde su panorámico puesto no podía distinguir a qué le maullaba, y no tardó en moverse un poco para tratar de descubrir qué era lo que tenía tan tensa a la bestia.

Cuando por fin notó el gran bulto gris que sobresalía entre la grama del patio, no pudo más que sorprenderse. ¡Era el ratón!

Su mente en seguida dio con la respuesta lógica a toda la situación: el ratón siempre estuvo en el árbol, por eso el gato trataba de subir. Pero, ¡¿cómo demonios había llegado ahí! Y de todas formas ¿por qué el gato lo había atacado?

.-Tal vez porque lo interrumpí…- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Todavía enfocando su verde mirar en la batalla de miradas que el gato blanco y negro sostenía con el ratón, sonrió complacido. Tal vez, ahí tenían la respuesta al gran problema.

.-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- Se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza - ¿Quién mejor para cazar ratones que los gatos? – Dejó escapar una risa, pero fue inmediatamente cortada al ser espectador de un espectáculo (no en el buen sentido) de la naturaleza.

El gato se lanzó al ratón un segundo antes de que el más pequeño saltara y lo mordiera en el cuello.

Si bien soltó un gran maullido de dolor (que incluso hizo que Lyserg dejara escapar un "U-h."), no pareció pasar a mayores, sin contar que el brillo en los amarillentos ojos del gato se volvió aún más peligroso. Lo que siguió fue una muy rápida persecución por alrededor del árbol, lo que hacía que el inglés casi se cayera al dar vueltas; y luego, justo en el mejor momento, cuando el gato se veía listo para lanzar un zarpazo mortal, quedó paralizado.

Lyserg, desde su posición, contuvo el aliento. El ratón se vio complacido y después de un horroroso chillido dio media vuelta y escapó. El verde trató de seguirlo con la vista, pero los lastimeros maullidos que escuchaba llamaron inmediatamente su atención.

El gato parecía que no iba a resistir mucho en sus cuatro patas, y un segundo después, estaba totalmente desplomado en el suelo. Lyserg bajó al instante.

.-Oh, pobre bestia.- Se preocupó.- Será mejor que te lleve adentro; ya ni el jardín es seguro…- Lo cargó- Tal vez, cuando despiertes, podré adiestrarte para que ataques a humanos de largo cabello castaño;…- Siguió su desvarío.

-

**---» Fin del Flash Back «---**

-

.-Y eso fue lo que pasó.- Con suavidad depositó al gato en el suelo mientras suspiraba- No podía dejarlo fuera, luchó con valentía.

Yoh lo observó primero con una sonrisa calmada, muy propia de él. Luego, soltó una risita, que pareció una luz de calma y esperanza en medio del cuarto en el que estaban.

.-Pues parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo, Lyserg.- Cerró los ojos mientras se levantaba del suelo con tranquilidad- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? ¡Tengo hambre! No he comido desde ayer…

A Lyserg treinta veinte segundos le pareció una buena idea. En el transcurso de ése tiempo se levantó, sacudió sus ropas, le sonrió al menor Asakura y se hizo camino hacia la cocina. Justo cuando estuvo a tres pasos de la puerta se detuvo de repente, haciendo que Yoh se tropezara con él.

.-Jejeje…- Se volteó poco a poco hacia su amigo, mientras llevaba una mano hasta su nuca y sonreía nerviosamente- ¿Sabes? Cre-creo que es mejor… llamar por una pizza o algo así. Jeje. Po-Por si acaso el… ehrm… ratón estuvo tocando los alimentos ¡y eso! Tú-tú entiendes, amigo Yoh ¡es por higiene!

Si Yoh tuviera la personalidad de Hao, muy seguramente estaría haciendo sufrir al inglés con preguntas mal intencionadas; porque no necesitaba ser un piromaniaco para saber que su verde amigo estaba escondiendo algo. Dándole algo de confianza, le sonrió mientras se dirigía al teléfono.

.-Tienes razón; jijijiji. Además, ¡ninguno sabe cocinar! ¿Con qué querrás tu pizza?

Lyserg, unos pasos más atrás sonrió algo aliviado. Adoraba a su buen amigo Yoh; ¡Gracias a Dios que tenía esa personalidad tan llevadera!... En verdad no quería ver su cara cuando viera el desastre que él y Chocolove habían dejado en la cocina.

Pensar en su amigo moreno, hizo que le atacara la tristeza de recordarlo en el suelo del cuarto de los caídos inconciente. ¡Como hacía falta en esos momentos! Con las más locas ocurrencias (carentes de gracia, pero llenas de sentimiento). Jamás creyó que se llegara a encariñar tanto con un grupo de personas tan heterogéneas entre sí.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que desde que había puesto un pié en esa pensión, nunca más se había vuelto a sentir solo o terriblemente melancólico y autodestructivo.

.-Hay que luchar por eso.- Se dijo bajamente, para luego posar su vista en Yoh el que parecía encantado pidiendo la orden.

"_Se parece tanto a Hao a veces."_ Pensó sin querer.

Su determinación se hizo presente en sus ojos. Lucharía por proteger a Yoh, el último de sus amigos que quedaba en pié. No dejaría que ése ratón lo hiciera caer.

No a él; no al que poco a poco se había convertido en su mejor amigo; al hermano del que ocupaba su mente la mayor parte del tiempo.

.-Ven por nosotros ahora, _rata del demonio…_

-

**-------»**

-

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

-

Notas: xDDDU Apuesto todo a que no se esperaban que fuera el gato el caído del capítulo! Casi todos habían apostado por el inglés! xD Pobre, Lyserg!

Bueno, ciertamente más de uno dirá: "¿tanto para que ni siquiera cayera un personaje?" Y yo explico: Cuando planeé la historia –HACE TRES AÑOS! Oh, Ra!- fue por hacer un fic ligero y fácil de leer, y quería un capítulo en el que todos se quedaran "wtf?" y creo que lo logré,… pero fue gracias a la larga espera.

El capítulo fue largo en comparación con los demás; peri en su mayoría es por tonterías; además, sé que no escribo como los Dioses, así que espero que me disculpen cualquier error. El título es porque… bueno… el gato era blanco con negro XD! (… ah?).

Ya verán quién será el próximo caído! n.n A ver! xP Traten de adivinar de nuevo! Wuhajajajajajaja! A la historia le falta poco y ya está escrita. Jejejeje! n.nU Es que no quería volver a decepcionarlos…

No contaré nada de lo que recordé ahora. Es que me puse seria al notar todo lo que abandoné al fandon con tantas historias que tengo! T.TU Y Nagayama-san de fondo me hace llorar. _Love fovever (8)_

Mi e-mail y MSN, sigue siendo el mismo.

**GRACIAS POR LEER. GRACIAS. GRACIAS.**

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	7. Rojo

**Shaman King**

_--- Cacería en colores ---_

**Capítulo 7:** ------- Rojo ------------

-

**«-------»**

-

Notas1:

Aloha! Ya en línea el capítulo 7! –Confeti-. Ésta vez, sin mucho atraso.

Debo agradecerles desde el fondo de mi agradecido corazón (nos levantamos ridículos hoy, ne?) a: **Marieru Takaishi, Lady-Amaltea, Valsed, Maki Tasui, Anna Kyouyama A, Risa.Haradaa, Malale** (!) y **Sweetangel.** Hablando en serio, esoy muy agradecida, porque sinceramente creí que nadie volvería a leer éste fic. Muchas gracias por leer! nn

_Ojo aquí: _Bueno, éste capítulo es uno de los que más me agrada, no sé porqué, pero lo que quisiera advertir es que… hay un poquito de shonen ai (HaoLyserg); a menos claro que lo quieran ver como dos personas que por fin superaron sus diferencias y empiezan a entenderse como amigos o.óU… También es válido! xDU

Espero les guste.

-

**«-------**

-

-

Después de una merecida comida, y una visita prolongada al cuarto de los caídos, Yoh y Lyserg decidieron enseriarse en el asunto.

Tomando todo lo que encontraron a la mano, se cubrieron todas las extremidades que quedaban al aire. Yoh terminó pareciéndose a un robot hecho con cartón de las cajas de pizza con un tobo naranja sobre su cabeza que terminaba la vestimenta. Dos escobas en las manos, y el pañuelo rojo de Anna en el cuello.

.-Listo para cazar. Jijijiji.- No pudo aguantar.

Lyserg cubierto de almohadas en las piernas, se había quitado de encima su chaqueta de cuadros para quedar con su blanca camisa. El lazo rosa ahora era una cinta en su frente para evitar que su cabello verde fuera a picarle los ojos en el peor momento. Sus manos portaban los guantes vinotinto de Hao que, por alguna razón, habían quedado en el cuarto de los caídos. No se los ponía por sentimental, sino porque el palo del chupón de baño tenía algunas astillas que podían clavársele en las palmas de una forma verdaderamente desagradable.

.-Matemos, Yoh.- Se aclaró la garganta- Debe ser un ratón muy fuerte y rápido como para haber mordido a todos. Debemos ser muy previsivos.

.-¿Más?- Preguntó Yoh sacando la lengua.

Lyserg le sonrió calmadamente.

.-Así es. Pongámonos serios. ¡Somos hombres maduros!

A penas terminó de decir eso, cuando ambos habían saltado a las mesitas de la sala para no estar en contacto con el piso.

.-Bien, aquí será más difícil que el ratón nos atrape.- Yoh apretó entre sus ambos ambas escobas- Antes de que pueda tomarnos por sorpresa, ya lo habremos visto.

.-A menos que salte del techo.- Opinó el inglés con duda.

Una mitad de milésima de segundo más tarde ambos miraban al techo con preocupación.

.-Lyserg…

.-Ya lo sé, amigo. También me siento paranoico.

El extranjero bajó primero la vista para descansar su cuello, e inmediatamente lo vio. Parado en el marco de la puerta de madera, mirándolos con curiosidad, estaba el ratón. Se veía más pequeño de lo que recordaba.

En un impulso, saltó a la mesa de Yoh con el firme propósito de protegerlo, sin embargo, el en salto le salió un grito que, después admitiría, sería la envidia de Tarzan.

Dicho grito alertó al japonés a tal punto que perdió el equilibrio durante un segundo y el hecho de que Lyserg, al caer, hubiera movido la mesa, hizo que todo su esbelto cuerpo cayera al piso de una forma nada fina.

.-¡Lo lamento, Yoh!- Le dijo el de verde colorido volteándose a verlo.

.-¡Atrás de ti!- Le gritó Yoh apuntando al ratón que corría a una velocidad asombrosa hasta ellos.

.-¡Wah, Yoh!- Soltó justo antes de tomar como pudo la mano del su castaño amigo y halarlo hasta la mesa nuevamente.

Y encima de la mesa ambos se sentían muy parecidos a las mujeres que salían en los dibujos animados; Yoh estuvo a punto de llamar a Tom a gritos. El espacio era reducido debido a la cantidad de cosas que tenían encima, por lo que debían mantener el equilibrio para que ninguno de los dos cayera.

Pudieron ver, casi con horror, como el ratón se detenía justo enfrente de la mesa y en donde quiera que miraran se posaba con una rapidez asombrosa.

.-_Están atrapados, wi-wi-wi…_- Si supiera hablar, Lyserg habría apostado todo a que eso diría el roedor.

.-Debemos recordar Lyserg- Le dijo Yoh de repente-, ¡somos hombres!

El inglés se sintió invadido de ánimo.

.-¡Matemos a la rata!

Y saltaron de la mesa. Al parecer ni el ratón se esperaba tal maniobra ya que pareció sorprendido un instante, totalmente inmovilizado. Prontamente, chilló y se lanzó a correr en sentido contrario de donde estaban ambos.

Corrieron para detenerlo. ¡Iban acabarlo! ¡¡Ya no quedaría ningún ratón en pié!

.-¡Wuhajajajajajaja!- No pudieron evitar, aunque jamás se preguntaron cómo lo hicieron tan sincronizadamente.

El propio ratón se vio asustado; tal vez, preguntándose por primera vez en la clase de casa en la que había ido a parar.

Un ratón, un japonés y un inglés corrían dando vueltas por la sala en una carrera que terminó cuando el más pequeño encontró una esquina reducida en la cual refugiarse.

Bajo la protección que le ofrecían un par de muebles, el ratón se sentía con toda la libertad para burlarse de ellos. No obstante, la fiesta le duró poco. Yoh y Lyserg empezaron a tratar de meter los palos de las escobas (y chupón) en el pequeño espacio, lo que hacía que el roedor (del demonio) se moviera de la forma más incoherente que ellos jamás imaginaron sólo para esquivarlos.

En el segundo que ambos chicos menos lo previeron, el ratón vio un pequeño espacio por donde escapar y no lo desaprovechó. Con una rapidez que ellos nunca creyeron, se coló por entre sus pies y corrió lo más que pudo hasta el pasillo de la entrada.

No lo pensaron dos veces para seguirlo, sin embargo, cayeron al suelo.

Algo molestos por la interrupción, debido a que la adrenalina corría a mil por hora por sus venas, se levantaron sin sentir dolor alguno para seguir con la persecución, mas volvieron a caer.

Ya suspirando volvieron a tratar, _para seguir con la persecución_ (versión dos), y no lograron dar un paso antes de sentir que volvían al suelo.

-¡Ahrg! ¡Estas cosas…!- Casi gritó el inglés tirando de las almohadas mal puestas en sus piernas.

Servían de protección, pero eran terriblemente malas para dejarlo correr o moverse con facilidad. Yoh no parecía muy complacido con sus cajas de pizza tampoco, porque lo que, haciendo uso de la fuerza bruta por fin se arrancaron sus "armaduras" de encima.

.-¿Crees que ahora sí?- Preguntó Yoh en medio de una sonrisa genuinamente entretenida.

.-Aja, sí. Ya lo creo.- Fue la respuesta cínica, mientras que se estiraba la camisa, y se aseguraba más la cinta rosa en su frente recordando vagamente que era un gesto muy repetitivo en Horo Horo.

.-De acuerdo.

_Siguieron la persecución_ (versión tres). En menos de dos segundos habían llegado al pasillo en dónde el ratón los esperaba mostrando los dientes. Al parecer los estaba esperando.

Corrieron a enfrentarse. Diciendo al aire sus gritos de guerra respectivos (Un chillido, un grito japonés y una exclamación inglesa) se lanzaron al ataque.

Lyserg fue quién alcanzó al roedor primero. Tomando fuertemente el palo de su chupón sintiendo como la tela de los guantes se pegaba más a sus manos, le lanzó un gran golpe al ratón que hizo que saliera volando al otro extremo del pasillo.

El impacto había sido con fuerza, tanta que llevó al inglés al suelo, y éste se llevó a Yoh consigo sin querer; no obstante, la goma con la que estaba hecho el chupón del baño era lo suficientemente blanca como para no matar y sólo aturdir al pequeño ratón.

En inglés se lanzó a un lado, tratando de no aplastar a Yoh. El menor Asakura cayó sentado, pero vivo. Antes de que pudieran recuperarse, un chillido les alertó casi paralizándolos.

El ratón venía a ellos con gran velocidad, aunque más baja de lo normal. No tenían tiempo para atacar nuevamente, sus instrumentos estaban lejos, Lyserg lo sabía.

También sabía que el animalejo iba directo a los pies cubiertos por sandalias de Yoh que, sin la armadura de cartón, eran su punto más vulnerable. Recordándose a sí mismo de que había hecho una promesa, se lanzó para proteger a su amigo de la infame mordida del animal que ya se les tiraba encima con la boca abierta.

Cerró los ojos, y cuál no fue su sorpresa al no notar ninguna clase de dolor, ninguna mordida. Sólo un cálido abrazo.

¡¿Un abrazo! Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Abriendo los ojos muy extrañado, Lyserg notó como una cascada de cabello castaño caía sobre una ancha espalda cubierta por una capa marrón claro.

Ese aroma. Ésa risita.

.-Hao...- Dijo totalmente sorprendido, y con la pupila totalmente dilatada.

.-Jum,… pude haberlo matado, pero yo sí soy ecologista.- Se separó un poco de su cuerpo.- Además- Le sonrió cálidamente retirando las manos de sus hombros -, alguien tiene que protegerte, inglés. ¡Jajajaja… JAJAJAJAJA!

El verde lo supo en ése momento. Hao había sido mordido; se había metido entre él y el ratón, para protegerlo.

.-¡H-Hao!- Se apresuró en llegar a él para evitar que cayera en el suelo cuando llegara el momento.

.-Te ves bien en rojo…- Risa maniática- Pero,… ¡jajajaja! Te prefiero en verde…

Y ésa fue la última frase del mayor Asakura antes de desmayarse. Lyserg lo atrapó en vuelo, y lo depositó con calma en el suelo de madera. Apretó los ojos con rabia, mientras que en un arranque de sentimentalismo que no entendió, tomaba la mano del shaman de fuego entre las suyas todavía envueltas por los guantes del propio Hao.

.-Hao…- Se oyó la voz de Yoh de fondo trayendo al inglés a la realidad.

.-Yoh- El nombrado estaba seguro de que, en todos los años de amistad que ambos tenían jamás había escuchado la voz de Lyserg tan seca, y eso era mucho decir -, esa _rata_ se enterará en dónde se metió.

En medio de todo su asombro, el menor Asakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

-

**.-------»**

-

**Fin del capítulo 7.**

-

Notas:

Creo que ya sé porque me gustó éste capítulo en particular! xDU Quiero decir, me gustó en medio de toda la historia; jajaja! Ay, Dios! Como me enredo yo solita.

Bueno, nuevamente casi todas las apuestas fueron contra Lyserg, pero creo recordar Maki Tasui sí dijo que el siguiente sería Hao! xDD (Psíquica la niña! O.óU!) Y nadie quiere que caiga Yoh! xD. Pero, oh vamos! Hao _tenía_ que volver; es mi personaje favorito junto con Horo Horo! xDU No podía dejarlo salvarse!

**Sí digo algo en serio** (debido a que en los comentarios lo dicen mucho): extraño a más no poder escribir sobre Ren y Horo Horo ¡porque en verdad son personajes interesantísimos! Y tal vez es por eso que siempre me desvío en la historia como comentarios como "_Y le recordó a Ren"_ o "_Un comentario muy de Horo Horo_", pero creo que fue precisamente por eso que fueron unos de los primeros caídos, porque sabía que no me iba a controlar a mí misma y terminaría poniendo shonen ai cuando quería una historia ligera.

A parte, me doy cuenta de que me gusta escribir sobre Lyserg e Yoh! xD No me había fijado como tiendo a ponerlos en muchas situaciones juntos. Creo que me gusta explorarlos a ambos, y como Lyserg es más abierto con Yoh que con los demás… ¡Además de que amo a Yoh a más no poder! Un shonen ai entre ellos no me es muy descabellado, ya veré qué se me ocurre –pero NO en éste fic-; sin embargo sé que me gusta más el HaoLyserg y el YohAnna que cualquier mezcla entre ellos cuatro (sí señores, tengo parejas favoritas… ¬¬U para los que nunca me creen xD).

Waaaah! Salieron largas éstas notas, pero quería aclarar ciertos puntos; por otra parte ando eufórica sin ninguna razón aparente, y me dieron ganas de escribir cosas mías (n.nU Yo sé que no les importa mucho, pero… recordemos que ando eufórica! xD). No contaré nada sobre ratones… pero créanme, hay cosas nuevas.

Hey! Mi e-mail y MSN sigue siendo el mismo! n.n

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo! Díganme, por favor? n.n Quién creen que será el siguiente caído?

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	8. Verde

**Shaman King**

_--- Cacería en colores ---_

**Capítulo 8:** -------- Verde --------------

-

**«-------»**

-

Notas1:

Wow! Capítulo 8! Por fin "Verde", ne? xDD Ya casi nadie se lo esperaba!

Muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo pasado; pero sobre todo, muchas gracias a: **Risa.Haradaa, Marieru Takaishi,** **Valsed, Sweetangel, Juny S. Tao **y **Vickyng**, por haber dejado su comentario! Sus ánimos y buenos deseos me animan mucho!

_EPA. Lean aquí:_ Sí, sí, ya sé que en ninguna parte al principio del fic salía "esto tiene shonen-ai", pero esto tiene shonen-ai. Mmmm,… eso sí, MUY LIGERO, y es HaoLyserg, como para no perder la costumbre.

Ne, ne, espero les agrade…

-

**«-------**

-

Cargó a Hao suavemente. A decir verdad, Yoh miraba todo el proceso con una sonrisita en la cara, mientras se preguntaba si luego Lyserg admitiría haber tratado así a su jurado peor enemigo; pero estaba totalmente seguro de una cosa: la determinación que Lyserg sentía en ése momento era poderosa.

Se parecía muchísimo a la de él cada vez que recordaba a Anna, cosa que pasaba a cada rato ya que tenía su largo pañuelo rojo atado al cuello. No podía negar que le aterraba pensar que nunca despertarían, ni ella ni sus amigos. Pensamiento que lo hacía ponerse serio.

Él, que siempre llevaba las cosas con calma, empezaba a sentir demasiado acelerado su corazón. "_No, no."_ Se recordaba mentalmente "_Recuerda mantener el cuerpo relajado…"_

Sonrió bajamente al darse cuenta de que extrañaba los entrenamientos de su prometida; luego se rió un poco por su masoquismo.

El inglés con la misma suavidad y dedicación con la que había levantado a Hao en primer lugar, lo depositó en el suelo de madera del cuarto de los caídos. Suspiró.

Yoh, desde el umbral de la puerta los observaba detenidamente.

"_¿Por qué habrás vuelto, Hao?"_ No dejaba de preguntarse; tal vez esperando que la voz de su hermano le llegara a la cabeza, como a veces pasaba. Sus esperanzas fueron en vano.

.-Yoh - Le dijo la voz del inglés de espaldas a él-, hay que dividirnos la casa para buscar al ratón. No vi hacia dónde corrió después de morder a tu hermano.

.-Pido la parte izquierda.- Dijo rápidamente sólo por decir algo que hiciera notar que estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

Observando el semblante de Hao, Lyserg cerró los ojos con impotencia. Con calma retiró la cinta rosa que aún tenía en la frente y la mojó en el agua fría que habían mantenido en aquel cuarto; luego, con delicadeza, la colocó en las sienes del bello durmiente de fuego.

Abrió sus verdes ojos sintiéndose arder por dentro.

.-En marcha. - Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Yoh asintió.

Ambos salieron al pasillo y se voltearon a sus respectivas direcciones. La casa era grande, tardarían valiosos minutos registrándola.

.-A-Amigo Yoh…- Lyserg empezó tratando de dejarle un mensaje de ánimo, esperanza, o algo por estilo, aunque no entendiera del todo el porqué.

.-Tú también cuídate, Lyserg.- Le sonrió el menor Asakura desde su posición.

Asintiendo con la cabeza por última vez, empezaron su camino.

Lyserg observaba con ojos crítico toda esquina, todo mueble, a lo largo y ancho de las paredes y el techo de reojo.

.-Ahora entiendo a Ren.- Dijo al aire suavemente sin pensar.

No obstante, el entender todo el significado que ésa frase tenía implícito dentro de ella lo hizo detener en su marcha.

"_¿Entender a Ren? ¿Cómo lo voy a entender? ¡No mordieron a mi persona especial!" _ Pensó serio, aunque luego se le escapara una sonrisita. ¿Ren con Horo Horo? Pues, no se veía como algo improbable; y se podía constatar en la actitud defensiva que había tomado el Tao cuando el shaman del hielo había sido mordido.

.-Entonces, no debería entenderlo.- Se reprendió nervioso. ¡Y claro que no lo entendía! Es sólo que el que Hao lo hubiera protegido le alteró todo su mundo mental – A todas estas, ¿qué hará aquí? ¿Cómo apareció tan de repente?

No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que tenía **enormes** ganas de despertar al mayor Asakura a base de bofetones y exigirle algunas respuestas: ¿Por qué te devolviste? ¿Encontraste a Fausto? ¿Dónde andabas? ¿Te gusto? ¿Por eso me protegiste? Entre muchas otras que le nublaban la mente.

Le obligó a sí mismo a continuar su rumbo y respirar con un ritmo llevadero. "_No, no, no; seguramente lo hizo para molestarme. ¡Otra vez diciéndome débil y niña!"_ Bufó molesto.

Poniendo de nuevo gran parte de su atención en inspeccionar su camino, se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Yoh y cómo sabría si llegase a necesitar su ayuda.

.-Debimos planearlo mejor.- Le habló al aire con calma; de repente, se volvía a sentir preocupado por el prometido de la itako.

¡Vaya que ambos hermanos Asakura se parecían mucho a veces! Eran sólo milésimas de segundo por día, pero tenían algunos pocos gestos en común, así como una que otra expresión compartida.

Volvió a detener su marcha al notar que la preocupación que sentía por Yoh, no era ni la cuarta parte de la que sentía por Hao. Cerró los ojos con fuerza: "_No entiendo. No entiendo. No entiendo. No quiero entenderlo tampoco."_ Tuvo pena en admitir.

Un chillido característico lo sacó de su estado y lo volvió a poner alerta. Abriendo los ojos, se aferró con fuerza a su nueva arma (la ex escoba de Chocolove) y se concentró en buscar el origen de tan molesto sonido.

.-Odio los ratones.- Dijo modulando a la perfección- Seguramente tanto estrés me ha terminado por volver loco…

Otro chillido casi lo saca de quicio, pero se controló a la perfección.

.-Ven, ven ratón del inframundo.- Casi cantó en voz baja.- Ven para poderte llevar al averno. Escuché que tu papi Lucifer te extrañaba.

"_Loco, cállate."_ Le dijo su mente, pero prefirió ignorarlo y seguir descargando un poco de su tensión diciendo frases sueltas.

Nuevo chillido. Ésta vez extremadamente cerca, a su espalda. Se volteó a la mayor velocidad que puso, y se sorprendió viendo al ratón en plano vuelo. Endureció su semblante.

¡¡Era el mismo condenado ratón que había mandado a Hao a la inconciencia!

Tomó su escoba con firmeza para proceder a batearlo con toda la fuerza que pudo. El ratón salió disparado hasta la pared de enfrente, y cayó justo detrás del mueble en donde descansaba el teléfono que Manta pagaba.

.-Mmh.- Sonrió algo complacido- Tal vez debí pedirle un autógrafo… o hubiera sido mejor entrenarlo.- Sonrió más ampliamente cerrando los ojos con cansancio- No vale el precio que pagas, maldito.- Apretó los dientes todavía hablándole al ratón y recordando el semblante inconciente de todos sus amigos en el cuarto de la rubia dueña de la casa.

No obstante, un chillido amenazante lo sacó de su ensoñación. Abrió los ojos totalmente impactado. Al frente suyo se encontraba el ratón mirándolo retadoramente.

.-…¿Qué?- Se preguntó sin entender- ¿Cómo pudo…?

No pudo completar su pregunta aunque le hubiera fascinado gritar: "¡¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir! ¡¡Incluso parece más grande!"

Pero no pudo. Tomando de nuevo su escoba por el mango, se lanzó al ataque contra el, al parecer, inmortal ratón. Y con las mismas se sintió como un niño de ocho años jugando al _gato y al ratón_; ¡y el roedor lo estaba haciendo bailar en círculos como a un perfecto estúpido!

No le duró mucho espectáculo, a la tercera vuelta que dio, el ratón saltó y lo mordió en el estómago.

¡¿A qué hora se le había salido la blanca camisa del pantalón! No, otra pregunta más concreta: ¡¿cómo no lo había notado!

Sintiéndose arder por dentro de verdadero odio, se decidió por matar definitivamente al horroroso roedor del infierno, pero justo cuando trató de voltear su cuerpo, sus piernas colapsaron ante su peso y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

La vista se le nublaba. De repente, todo adquirió el color verde. Cada objeto, casa cosa y sombra. Sonrió sintiéndose cada vez más cercano a la locura, y un pequeño ardor en la parte mordida de su estómago.

_.-Te ves bien en rojo…_ _Pero,… Te prefiero en verde…_

Recordar a las últimas palabras que Hao se sintieron como un estúpido calmante para su corazón asustado; se sintió mucho mejor.

.-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- Tomó aire todavía de rodillas - ¡Jejejejejejeje!

Y, aunque vagamente recordó que ahora sólo quedaba Yoh al mando de la casa, le dedicó todos los buenos deseos que pudo.

.-¡Jajajajajaja! _¡Le gusto a Hao!_

Y aceptarlo lo llenó de una tranquilidad que no creyó que alguno de los demás caídos hubiera sentido. Aún con una sonrisa cálida en los labios se desplomó sobre el frío suelo del pasillo.

En el otro extremo de la casa, las pupilas de Yoh se dilataron a más no poder al notar de fondo la carcajada del peliverde.

-

**.-------»**

-

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

-

_Notas:_

Wuhajajajaja! Como todo el mundo apostaba que Lyserg caería desde el principio y nunca lo hacía, mucha gente dijo que el siguiente sería Yoh; Wuhajajajajajaja! Qué tal? Ahora sí fue el inglés.

Bueno, el capítulo está… mmm… está normal. Me gusta imaginarme a Lyserg en medio de una crisis emocional-física-psicológica! xDU Obviamente aquí no lo puse _tan_ así; pero no negaré que me agrada jugar con el personaje.

En estos días me he acordado mucho de éste fic; sobretodo porque, cuando iba caminando de mi casa al metro para ir a mi Uni, si una rata en la esquina de la cuadra, jugando en las raíces de un árbol cortado. Luego, -en medio de una cuasi crisis-, 30 metros adelante, otra rata de lo más feliz caminando por la acera. Si viven en Caracas y a las 6am ven a una chica caminando en medio de la calle, soy yo; prefiero que me emiten la madre y me toquen corneta que volver a pasar tan cerca de las ratas. Uy, Dios!

Y esperen a que cuente de Pancho. Oh, ése idiota ratón…

Jejejeje! Perdónenme; son regresiones.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero no haber defraudado a nadie. Esto casi se acaba! Jajajaja, me atrevo a preguntarles: ¿quién creen que será el siguiente caído? (Wuhajajajajajaa!)

Ya saben mi MSN.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	9. Naranja

**Shaman** **King**

_--- Cacería en colores ---_

**Capítulo 9:** --------- Naranja ----------------

-

**«-------»**

-

Notas1:

Capítulo 9! Para todos aquellos que, por alguna razón, esperaban el 'Naranja' en el título.

No lo digan, sé que volví a atrasarme, pero ésta vez tengo buenas excusas, tantas y tan buenas, que sólo diré una (como para decir las demás cuando _no_ haya excusa): se dañó mi teclado. (Y fueron semanas de frustración al por mayor n.nU)

Sin embargo, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes siguen apoyando éste fic, a pesar de todo: **Risa.Haradaa, Vickyng** (jajaja, ¿te digo algo _cómico_? Lo que en tu país llaman 'caña', aquí se le dice 'ratón' xDDU)**, AnAbLaCk0516, SweetAngel91, Vale Chan 14, Hanna Li.Asakura.Diethel, Lady-Amaltea, Faye-BurningDeep, Marieru Takaishi **y **Valsed**. Su apoyo y sus ánimos valen oro; a las que conozco a las que no: me siento honrada, en serio.

También gracias a los que siguen la historia desde el anonimato, I'm ok with that, aunque sí me gusta recibir comentarios xD.

Espero que les agrade n.n Falta poco para el final.

-

**«-------**

-

La garganta se le secó sintiéndose terriblemente paralizado. Algo parecido al miedo subió por su espinal dorsal y sacudió su cerebro a una velocidad mareante.

.-Ly… ¡LYSERG!- Gritó justo antes de salir de su parálisis y dar media vuelta para correr en dirección de su amigo inglés.

Sólo pudo dar cuatro pasos; por alguna razón los contó. Atrás de él se sentía una fuerte presencia. Aunque sabía que así era, no se sentía como cuando algo te mira directamente, ni cuando una persona de gran carisma entra a la habitación. Se sentía como una presencia espiritual; como uno de los llamados _espíritus malignos._

Volteó lentamente para darle frente al espíritu que justo en ése momento había decidido venir a jugar. "_Y Amidamaru que aún no llega."_ Pensó algo preocupado por su espíritu; se habían tardado muchísimo más de lo que había esperado en un principio.

La vista que lo recibió lo impactó los primeros segundos, al punto que dio varios pasitos hacia atrás. En el umbral de una de las puertas de los cuartos de arriba de la pensión estaba el ratón más grande que hubiera visto en su vida. Mucho más grande del que estaba en la sala.

.-¿El… cuarto de Tamao?- Se preguntó a sí mismo con extrañeza al notar que, de hecho, la habitación de la cual salía ésa horrible cosa pertenecía a su rosada amiga.

El ratón en cuestión sobrepasaba el metro de largo si en la medida agregaban la larga y asquerosa cola que portaba. Era gris, y sus ojos negros brillaban tan extrañamente que el menor Asakura estuvo tentado a apartar la mirada. Sus grandes dientes chocaron durante unos segundos, justo antes de lanzar un chillido casi fantasmal.

Yoh sabía que en ves de ver el cuerpo físico debería estarle prestando más atención al espíritu que la poseía, si embargo, estaba lo suficientemente impresionado con la _rata_ como para poder ver algo más allá de lo visible para un humano común.

Se controló.

.-Soy un shaman.- Se recordó a sí mismo, y trató de concentrarse para poder reconocer el espíritu que poseía a tan desagradable animal.

A penas captó una sombra negra sin forma con unos endemoniados ojos azules cuando notó que el gran ratón se movía hacía él. No, rectificó mientras daba la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigía a toda su velocidad hasta las escaleras: el ratón lo estaba cazando.

.-¡Y parece estarlo logrando!- Se gritó a sí mismo justo antes de, prácticamente, volar por encima de los peldaños empinados. Una vez abajo no detuvo su carrera y volvió a dirigirse a la sala.

Sin embargo, no importó que corriera mucho, porque pudo sentir perfectamente como la rata caía en el suelo de madera y seguía corriendo atrás de él con asombrosa velocidad.

Con lagrimitas cómicas en los ojos, dejaba escapar una especie de grito mientras corría. El pañuelo de Anna se le subía al mentón tapándole la boca, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

La cosa se tornó de un color mucho más serio cuando notó a Lyserg en el suelo del pasillo antes de la sala. La escena lo llenó de rabia; le recordó la frustración, la angustia y las ganas de aniquilar a ésa horrible peste. Recordó a sus amigos, a su hermano y a su prometida. Tocó con una mano el pañuelo de Anna.

.-¡Ven por mí!- Le gritó al ratón justo antes de entrar en la sala para volver a encaramarse en la mesa. Pero a penas lo hizo se sintió como un idiota, ¡ése ratón podía tragarse la mesa si le daba la gana! Lanzó al aire una grosería en japonés.

El ratón llegó a la sala y tardó un segundo en divisar a Yoh sobre la mesa; rápidamente, se lanzó por su presa.

El castaño retuvo el aliento mientras se afianzaba duramente a su fiel escoba.

.-¡¡Los hombres mueren peleando!- Gritó antes de lanzarle una patada a la rata que con sólo levantarse un poco había llegado al borde de la mesa.

Millones de leyes espirituales le pasaron por la cabeza, pero las ignoró todas con frustración. Ninguna de ellas respondía por Anna ni por sus amigos; ninguna.

La rata iba a contraatacar; él subió rápidamente su escoba en el aire preparado para dar un golpe fulminante. El ratón salto, y justo en ése momento Yoh lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza con la escoba.

Ver al ratón caer representó un gran respiro para su propia alma, suspiró cansado aún sobre la mesa. Pudo notar como el espíritu se iba a algún lugar, y rápidamente se decidió a preguntarle porqué había llevado a la rata a hacer tantas barbaridades, pero justo en el momento en el que quiso que su voz saliera se sintió paralizado.

Miró hacia abajo con asombro. En su pié derecho se podía ver con facilidad una pequeña mordida que se tornaba más y más roja con los segundos.

.-Me… mordió…- Su adrenalina había sido tanta que ni siquiera había sentido la mordida, cayó en cuenta sintiendo su mundo girar. Estuvo a punto de caer de la mesa, pero se resistió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Todo a su alrededor perdía su color original para ser reemplazado por el color naranja. Todo naranja. Era hermoso.

.-¡Jijijijijijiji!- Pero detuvo su risa inmediatamente aplicando toda la voluntad que le quedaba. Si él ya no estaba, ¿qué sería de Annita y los demás?

Llevó su mano izquierda temblorosa hasta volver a sentir el pañuelo entre sus dedos. Nuevamente reprimió una risa histérica que le hubiera fascinado soltar.

Justo en ése momento, observó claramente como un Fausto totalmente naranja entraba en la sala y lo observaba con los ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal. Ésta vez no pudo reprimir la risa, expresando gran parte de su alivio.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja, Fausto! – Se tambaleó – Ayúdalos… están en el cuarto de A-Anna…

Ya sintiéndose sin fuerza alguna cayó por fin desmayado, comenzando un rápido descenso al piso desde la mesa.

"_Ayúdalos; por favor…"_

-

**.-------»**

-

**Fin del capítulo 9.**

-

_Notas:_

Qué les pareció? Pocas personas dijeron: "El siguiente Yoh", la mayoría ya apostaban por el ratón… xDU Bueno, ambas están bien, ¿ne? Ahora sólo falta un capítulo, no podía (no quería) dejar las cosas a medias xD. Jajaja, además, me divierte pensar que alguien adivine el final. (Creo que he visto mucho a Fuji de TeniPuri últimamente).

Bueno! Con respecto al capítulo no hay mucho que decir, excepto que, bueno, me dolió que Yoh cayera, lo admito u.uU. Yoh es mi héroe (xDDU), y amo adoro jugar con su personalidad, de la misma forma que me gusta jugar con la de Lyserg; aunque me gustó pensar el posible enfoque que le daría Yoh a la matanza como tal.

Me divertí escribiendo.

Me perdonan la onda casi-seria; es que ando escuchando ésta canción de Shirota Yuu -reverencia- y, no sé; me pone romanticona! xDU

Espero no haberlos defraudado. El siguiente es el final.

Mi MSN está en el primer capítulo, para el que guste.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	10. Gris

**Shaman** **King**

_--- Cacería en colores ---_

**Capítulo 10:** ---------- Gris ------------------

-

**«-------»**

-

Notas1:

Wow. Capítulo final –Llorando en una esquina- ¡esto es tan emocionante!

No puedo creer que incluso en el último capítulo tenga que disculparme por el atraso, pero no tenía Internet. Y luego cuando tuve me quedé sin tiempo para usarlo; qué cosas ¿ne?

**_Un trillón de gracias_ **a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario: **Faye-BurningDeep, SweetAngel91, AnAbLaCk0516, Risa.Haradaa, vickyng, Vale Chan 14, Valsed, beautifly92, Malale** (xD Eehh!)**, Marieru Takaishi, Sonia** y **Maki** **Tasui**. Tantas gracias por seguir aquí! Y darme tantos ánimos. Sinceramente, no sé qué habría sido sin ustedes…

También muchas gracias a todos los que, dejaran comentario o no, siguieron la historia, la recordaban aunque la última actualización hubiera sido cuando Tezuka aún no extinguía a los dinosaurios y la apoyaron de forma silenciosa: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

Bien, éste es el final. Ojalá les guste y que nadie quede decepcionado n.nU.

It's show time!

-

**«-------**

-

El dolor de cabeza se le había pasado gradualmente pero por fin había desaparecido. Soltando un quejido que no quería soltar en realidad, abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Al segundo descubrió que no enfocaba nada. Luego, poco a poco fueron llegando difusos colores. Calmadamente, y tomándose todo su tiempo, los contornos hicieron acto de presencia, para terminar de darle forma a cualquier cosa que tuviera frente a él.

"_Es Fausto."_ Se dijo calmado, y sintiendo sus ojos pesados debido al sueño. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni tres segundos para que lanzara una expresión de alarma y se sentara con tal rapidez que se ganó un mareo severo.

Llevándose una mano a las sienes preguntó de prisa:

.-¿Qué pasó?

El gótico doctor le sonrió con una ternura fría bastante característica en él.

.-No se preocupe Yoh-dono, ya todo está bien.

.-¿Está… bien…?- Repentinamente, el menor de los Asakura recordó su enfrentamiento final con el ratón gigante y no puso en duda la palabra de Fausto, sobretodo al notar que todos los futones que antes habían ocupado sus desmayados amigos ahora estaban vacíos.

.-¿Y Annita?- Preguntó sonriendo ya totalmente calmado.

.-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así?

El escuchar ésa voz, en su peculiar tono desinteresado, hizo que su corazón saltara de verdadera alegría y volteara rápidamente hasta el umbral de la puerta corrediza del cuarto.

Verla parada ahí, con sus mejillas coloreadas normalmente, su hermoso porte y sus ojos brillando con alegría lo hizo hacer sonreír a todo lo que daba su boca. No pudo reprimir una risita.

.-Me alegra tanto verte, Anna.- Le dijo cálidamente, notando como aún traía puesto atado al cuello el pañuelo rojo de la itako. Le sonrió aún más mientras se lo mostraba como si fuera un niño pequeño que había tomado un dulce sin permiso.

.-A mí también.- Le respondió su rubia prometida mientras que entraba al cuarto.

Fausto en ése momento estuvo seguro del mal tercio que hacía, así que, lo más silencioso que pudo, decidió retirarse para dejar a la parejita a solas. Sin embargo, la voz de Yoh lo detuvo.

.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Como todo buen médico, respondió con voz clínica.

.-Fueron mordidos por un ratón poseído, por eso los atacaba de esa forma tan maniática. Los síntomas que ustedes presentaron fueron gracias a su mordedura; he de decir que no era un ratón muy limpio, ni nada por el estilo. Mas no fue nada grave porque se trató a tiempo.

.-¡Vaya! – Yoh le sonrió - ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Fausto!

.-Así es, muchas gracias.- Le dijo después la voz de Anna en medio de lo que asemejaba ser una sonrisa agradecida.

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia y soltando un "_Es mi trabajo"_ se retiró de la habitación definitivamente.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se preguntó vagamente dónde andaría su querida Elisa; tal vez, aún estaba arreglando las vacunas en su laboratorio.

Cuanto tocó el primer piso, estuvo a punto de dirigirse hasta su habitación, pero se sintió tentado de repente en salir al jardín. Hacía un hermoso día afuera.

Podía escuchar el revuelto general en el que la casa estaba metida. Cosa muy normal si le preguntaban. Todos parecían sumamente felices haciendo alboroto y fastidiándose de vez en cuando.

Pudo ver como el gato que también curó se paseaba por el jardín con la cola alzada hasta llegar hasta él. El minino lo miró unos segundos, antes de seguir su rumbo a quién sabe dónde. Fausto sintió que el gato le había agradecido; casi sonrió. ¡Todo podía pasar en aquella casa!

Cuando sintió que la itako bajaba al primer piso, contó los segundos de forma regresiva y sudó al notar que no había acertado.

.-¡¡¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI COCINA!- Se oyó el grito de doña Anna hasta en la cuadra de al lado.

.-Eeehm… bueno, Anna, es que…

.-¡Era una trampa para el ratoncito Miguel, pue'!

.-Jaja. ¡Que diminutos son!

.-¡Cállate, Hao! Al menos nosotros no huimos.

.-¿Lo dices con orgullo inglecita?

.-¡Jijijiji! Así que era por eso que no querías que entrara a la cocina, Lyserg.

.-Vaya desastre que armaron…

.-**¡Quiero esto limpio en 5 minutos!** – Se oyó un suspiro por parte de Anna y mucho ruido por la de los demás mortales cerca de la cocina- Y quiero mi desayuno listo y servido en la mesa en 10, así que les aconsejo que se apresuren.

Fausto no pudo reprimir una sonrisita al escuchar el diálogo de fondo. Seguramente, doña Anna les obligaría a limpiar la casa con total dedicación esa semana. Le daban ganas de encerrarse en su laboratorio para seguir con ciertas investigaciones suyas, y como se sabía el protegido de la itako, no pudo más que suspirar al pensar en lo maltrecho que quedaría Horo Horo al final del mes.

Hablando del chico del norte, podía escuchar su voz un poco más cerca; seguramente en las escaleras, hablando bajamente.

.-¡Vamos, Ren! ¡No tengo todo el día!

.-¿Y para qué quieres subir, cabeza de hielo?

.-_¡Aish!_ ¡Lo que me gano por tratar de ser amable! – Se oyó un suspiro melodramático de fondo – Yo sólo te quiero agradecer toda tu preocupación cuando estaba inconciente.

.-¿Yo? ¿Preocupado por _ti_? Que cosas más locas dices; la anestesia te encogió aún más el cerebro Hoto Hoto.

.-Sí, sí, claro, y yo soy Paulina la gallina. ¡Venga, Ren que no necesito que me cuenten la historia completa para saber que estabas preocupado! – Dos segundos de silencio- Además,… te prometo que lo que te mostraré en tu habitación, _será una buena compensación por tu preocupación._

Al segundo siguiente, Fausto sintió los pasos de ambos shamanes perderse subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente.

Suspiró. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por no haber entendido eso…

.-¡¡¡AAAAHHH!- Se escuchó un potente grito, ésta vez, de Tamao- ¡¡¡EN MI CUARTO!

Pero ése era de pánico. Fausto se volteó con su acostumbrada velocidad calmada pretendiendo entrar en la pensión y curiosear lo que fuera que le afectara a la pelirrosada, pero un fuerte dolor en su cadera lo detuvo.

Miró hacia abajo y con asombro distinguió la figura de un ratón correr al jardín y perder por entre la hierba.

Lentamente, todo se volvió gris para sus ojos. ¡Y le pareció tan divertido!

.-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- En la pensión Asakura, todos corrieron al jardín al notar la graciosa risa que brotaba desde la garganta de Fausto, pero sólo llegaron para notar como el cuerpo del doctor caía al piso de madera desmayado.

Casi parecía un día normal, después de todo…

-

**.-------»**

-

_**¡Finiquiten encantamento!**_

-

Notas finales:

Waaahh! Me pone triste y a la vez contenta publicar esto! T.TU Admito que estoy encariñada con la historia y amo éste estilo de escritura… no sé! xD Es como suelto.

Uuhm, síe, un final condenadamente al aire y convenientemente del punto de vista de Fausto! xD Parece haber quedado pendiente el HaoLyserg pero no, lo prefiero así; ésta historia no era para explorar el romance (u.uU de hecho, era para no explorar nada con los personajes sino meterme con ellos). Si quieren toman ésta historia cómo parte de _0,5_ (1 es 1 ÷ 2 La mitad… ZOMG!), como para que luego se aclaren todas las parejitas! xDU

Aunque he de admitir que éste último episodio no me dejó para nada satisfecha (¬¬ P-e-t-r-a…), me da cierta alegría notar la gran diferencia que hay entre el primer capítulo y el último. Como hay tanto tiempo entre ellos, se nota en algo la evolución. n.nUU Me estoy dando ánimo a mí misma, ne?... Wah, perdonen por eso.

Heey! A los que dejen un comentario, ahora sí se los contestaré! n.n! Por fin sé usar la cosa esaaaaaa! –Alguien la golpea- xD Es que me emociona. Ejem!

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo! MUCHAS GRACIAS, vaya que sí.

Mi MSN: _zelshamada_ _(arroba) hotmail (punto) com_ También sirve Yahoo, aunque ése es sólo de correo.

Ahora trabajé a en el otro fic que tiene AÑOS LUZ tratando de ser escrito: Lyserg, Detective privado (XD Oh mi Diox! Alguien lo recuerda?). Perdón por tantas cosas!

Uhhm… ahora sí que me quedó larga la nota (xDU Es que es la última! Entiéndanme).

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.

_--Terminada el 7/8 – 03 – 2006---_


End file.
